camping yang gila
by zhitachi-shin.kun
Summary: akatsuki akan camping konoha coii...keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi anggota akatsuki bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu...hiiii
1. Chapter 1

**PRESENT:**

**AKATSUKI SERIES:**

**CAMPING YANG GILA**

* * *

><p>YO YO saya kembali lagi dalam fict ke-2 tentang akatsuki lagi kalo ada kekurangan kata atau kelebihan kata di fict ke-1 semoga di fict kedua saya bisa semaksimal mungkin tanpa ada kesalahan dan jug-..."pein="mana ceritanya oii author gendeng"). Oke tanpa cap cip cup langsung aja baca ya...<p>

**DISCLAIMER=ALL KARAKTER milik masashi kishimoto,tapi ceritanya milik saya hahaha*tertawa gaje***  
><strong>RATE= T+<strong>  
><strong>SUMMARY=akatsuki akan camping konoha coii...keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi anggota akatsuki bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu...hiiii<strong>  
><strong>GENRE=HUMOR,MISTERY<strong>  
><strong>WARNING=OOC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,SEDIKIT YAOI,GAJE,BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,TINGKAT KELUCUAN SEDIKIT DI CHAPTER INI DLL.<strong>  
><strong>TAMBAHAN=*disini author nambahin chara diakatsuki yg bernama kuraga shin ciri-cirinya:berambut emo mirip sasuke tapi berambut merah<strong>*

_**1...2...3...ACTION**_

**chapter 1:persiapan,**

Disuatu pagi tiada hujan tapi hanya hujan gerimis(sama aja bego*author ditimpuk koran|author=heii yang baca narator bukan gw baka)tinggalah makhluk-makhluk yg aneh dan terlangka(dilumat zetsu)yang tinggal di goa yg brobok bin ancur bin tak layak pakai.

**DUUARR**,seorang bergender ganda(C4 aktif)sedang melakukan percobaan terbarunya "gagal lagi..un"kata orang itu yang bernama deidara.  
>"hooamm siapa sih yg berisik dipagi buta ini...?"tanya seorang yang berambut emo berwarna merah yang bernama kuraga shin.<br>"pasti si bences itu yang bikin onar"jawab si cebol(dikugutsu)eh ralat,si sasori dan pergi datangin deidara.  
>"woiii dei kalo mau main ledak-meledak jangan disini,noh diluar jangan didalam bikin orang susah tidur"jawab sasori marah-marah. Gak marah gimana wong sasori baru aja tidur 15 menit yang lalu karena nonton bola bareng sama si shin(ceritanya shin ama sasori 1 kamar trus kalo dei itu sama tobi,zetsu...? au ah terang*dikejar-kejar zetsu ampe afrika*)<br>"iihhh...kok danna gitu sih ama eike,kan didepan lagi gerimis danna.."jawab dei dengan bences yang bikin sasori mikir 2 kali yaitu menjitaknya atau menciumnya(loh..!).  
>"woii pagi-pagi dah bikin onar..."kata sang leader yg super duber mesum(dijitak pein)yang bernama pein teriak dari dalam kamarnya.<br>"daripada elo sama konan malah berduaan dikamar mana gerimis lagi.."sekarang pusat kemarahan sasori pindah ke pein tapi..."ape lo bilang HAH...ciiiaaatttt" *tuuiinggg*sasori mental kepluto(wow)  
>"strike leader..."jawab shin girang dan dei malah nangis sambil ngejar sasori "danna jangan pergi,eike ikut..."dan pein sweatdrop."hah bikin susah aja,shin kemari kau.."panggil pein.<br>"ada apa leader...?"tanya shin dengan sopan takut jadi sasaran pein selanjutnya. "panggil semua anggota akatsuki untuk kumpul di ruang tengah sekarang juga"kata pein dan dibalas anggukan dari shin.  
>"<strong>WOOOIIII YANG INGIN LIAT HARI ESOK DATANG KERUANG TENGAH DALAM HITUNGAN 3 DETIK...SATU~<strong> "jerit shin dengan TOA.  
><strong>SATU DETIK<strong> hidan,kakuzu,itachi dan konan dah duduk dikursinya  
>"<strong>DUA~<strong>..." terlihat tobi,kisame,zetsu dah absen dikursinya  
>"tig-*<strong>BRUUKK<strong>*..."belum selesai menghitung telah datang sasori yang datang dari atap goa dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya"ga..."lanjut shin.  
>"uwaahhh dasar cebol sialan hutangmu jadi 25000 ryo"jawab kakuzu dengan api yang membara.<br>"sabar..."kata sang uke sambil nasihati ke semenya(hidan=ap-...|author=eeitt...jangan protes hidan(sambil gerakin jari telunjuknya).  
>"danna...hiks jangan mati danna gimana dengan nasibku danna,kalo blum bangun aku cium loh..."tangis dei sambil moncongin bibirnya. "tak akan dan takkan slamanya"hebat blum 2 detik si sasori bangun langsung bangun dan duduk ke kursinya yang bikin dei cemberut yang lain jawdrop.<br>"baiklah karena sudah berkumpul semua aku akan memberitahu sesuatu...ehem sekarang kita lagi cuti mencari bijuu,oleh karena itu aku minta saran pada kalian semua untuk melaksanakan liburan ke suatu daerah,bebas mau kemana silakan...nah sekarang masukan suratnya ke kotak ini"curhat pein sambil mengasihkan kotak kaleng 'tango'milik itachi dan membagikan kertas kepada anggotanya.  
>setelah mengisi mereka memasukan kertas kekotaknya dan pein mengambil satu persatu kertas yang telah ditulis oleh anggota dan pein langsung sweatdrop melihat usulan-usulan dari anggota akatsuki,ayo kita intip apa jawaban mereka:<p>

konan=ke hawai...(coret)alasan=tanya saja kebendahara akatsuki maka anda akan tahu jawabannya.  
>sasori=ke london...(coret)alasan=sama seperti konan<br>kakuzu=gak kemana-mana...(coret)alasan=goa akan hancur jika akatsuki tidak melakukan liburan,kenapa...? tanya saja ke leader mereka.  
>hidan=ketempat nyi blorong...(coret)alasan=siapa mau liburan kesana..bukan senang tapi menderita.<br>deidara=camping ke hutan konoha...(dipilih)alasan=tak buruk,itulah pemikiran pertama oleh pein.  
>itachi=ke tempat sasuke...(dipilih)alasan=disogok oleh itachi dgn ribuan majalah por*o dan dideathglare oleh kakuzu.<br>zetsu=museum tumbuhan...(coret)alasan=membosankan.  
>kisame=museum ikan...(coret)alasan=sama seperti zetsu.<br>tobi=festival lolipop...(coret)alasan=tanya sendiri ke pein sama kakuzu.  
>shin=museum sejarah...(coret)alasan=liburan itu untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk belajar,itulah pemikiran pertama dari raja bok*p(dirinnegan oleh pein ampe kongslet)<p>

"apa-apaan ini semua HAH,tak maksud akal...mungkin camping dan pergi kemansion uchiha,siapa yang setuju ke mansion konoha angkat tangan kanan dan setuju ke camping angkat tangan kiri"jawab pein selesai membaca kertas dari anggota akatsuki dan...

Tangan kanan=itachi sama kakuzu,dan yang lain mengangkat tangan kiri. "oke dah diputuskan bahwa besok akan camping ke hutan konoha dan..."kata pein dan langsung melirik ke kakuzu sepontan yang dilirik masang tampang "mau ape lo". "kakuzu gunakan uang kas kita untuk beli peralatan camping..."jawab pein seakan tahu tatapan kakuzu.

"gak gw takkan melepaskan istri(duit) gue.."jawab kakuzu langsung lari kekamarnya.  
>"baiklah bansho 'tein(maaf kalo salah tulisannya)jawab pein santai sambil menggunakan jutsunya dan kakuzu ketarik ke tangan pein dan mencengkram leher kakuzu.<br>"shin ambil semua uang kas kita.."perintah pein dengan wajah melirik shin seakan menjawab"brani sentuh istri gw(duit) gue bunuh lo.."dan dibalas"silahkan tapi jangan salahkan aku jika tak ingin liat matahari esok hari"jawab shin santai dengan wajah datarnya.

**20 menit kemudian...**

"leader aku dapat uangnya,semuanya 10 juta..."jawab shin sambil menyerahkan ke pein.  
>"sekarang hidan dan itachi pergi ketoko peralatan camping cepat sebelum kakuzu lepas driku.."kata pein sambil sekuat tenaga megang kakuzu yang sedang ngamuk minta dilepaskan. "jangan jangan pake uang itu hiks..."rengek kakuzu di dekapan pein ."cepat lah..."perintah pein dan dibalas anggukan mereka berdua.<br>pein melepaskan kakuzu "baiklah sekarang kemasi barang kalian dan kita berangkat nanti..."jawab pein dan dianggukan oleh yang lainnya. Satu persatu anggota akatsuki pergi kekamar masing-masing minus shin dan itachi. "pein..."panggil kakuzu dengan aura gelapnya.  
>"alamat buruk nih..."batin pein. "aa-ada aaa..apa kkkaa..kakuzu"jawab pein dengan gemetaran.<br>"waktunya aku membalas ini pein...". dan kita doakan semoga pein masih perjaka(?) eh salah,masih utuh...amin.

**Dipasar tepatnya didekat hutan negara otogakure...**

Sepasang kakek-kakek berambut uban(disabit) dan keriput(diamaterasu)sedang berjalan melewati jalan setapak di pinggiran hutan otogakure dan melihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar tapi yang bikin hidan itachi sweatdrop adalah warna rumah itu adalah pink,ya cuman warna PINK NORAK(author and narator*sweatdrop akut*).  
>"ini tempatnya chi...?"tanya hidan sehabis sweatdrop gajenya. "kayanya bener nih liat surat dari pein "jawab si pun membaca apa isi dalam surat itu dan langsung sweatdrop lagi saat membaca bagian terakhir suratnya,isi suratnya adalah:<p>

**ANDA INGIN BERCAMPING BERSAMA TEMAN...**  
><strong>ATAU DENGAN KELUARGA...<strong>  
><strong>TAPI TIDAK PUNYA PERALATANNYA...<strong>  
><strong>TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR,DATANGLAH KESINI...<strong>  
><strong>DIJALAN MUTER-MUTER,DEKET HUTAN KEJENG-KEJENG(?)...<strong>  
><strong>(TAMBAHAN=BAWA UANG KESELAMATAN JIKA PANTAT ANDA TIDAK JADI IMBASNYA)<strong>  
><strong>SALAM CANTIK:OROCHI SIPERI SEXY(?)<strong>

"apa-apan nih isi surat gaje amat,chi lo bawa uang lebih kan...?"tanya hidan cemas sambil pegang pantatnya. "tenang gue bawa lebih..."jawab itachi santai.

Sampai didepan rumah:

"chi lo yang ketuk pintu.."perintah hidan seenak udel. "knapa gue...?"tanya itachi bingung.  
>"lo yang ketuk nanti nah jika ada bahaya gue langsung tebas tuh setan,hahahha "jawab hidan sambil cengengesan gaje dan dibalas deathglare oleh itachi.'bilang aja gue dijadiin tumbal ama elu setan sesat...'batin itachi marah.<p>

**TOK...TOK...**

**1 menit,gak ada respon...**

**TOK...TOK...**

**3 MENIT,GAK ADA RESPON JUGA...**

**1 jam kemudian...**

"woiii ada orang gak sih...HAH "jawab itachi dengan kesabaran yang habis sambil ketuk pintu(tepatnya mendobrak-dobrak pintu) dan yang terjadi...  
>"chidori..."jawab dari dalam rumah sambil ngancurin tuh pintu(poor pintu)tapi naasnya tangan itachi masih nemplek dipintu dan..."kyyyaaa..." *<strong>chhipp...chiippp...brukkk...wushhh<strong>* itachi jatuh dengan badan gosong dan berasap an hidan yang dideketnya cuman jawdrop 5 meter(katanya mau bantuin saat ada bahaya..?).  
>"siapa yang ganggu tidur cantik gue HAH,jawab..."tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentak si rambut ayam(dichidori oleh sasuke). "noh anikimu yang lagi tepar..."jawab hidan santai sesantai santainya orang yang lagi sembelit(?).<br>"hn,ada apa kesini...?"tanya sipa-...(dipelirik sasuke)ralat si sasuke dengan biasanya.  
>"gue mau beli ini..."jawab hidan sambil lempar tuh kertas yang dipegangnya tadi ke muka sasuke.<p>

**PLUUK...**

"noh masuk temuin si ular derik itu..."jawab sasuke lempar tuh kertas ketempat asalnya(muka hidan). "ap...pa...mmaa-suukk bertemu uu-laar derik it-uu lagi...?"jawab hidan dengan gagap dan masih bayangin dia ketemu dengan ular derik itu dicerita sebelumnya(gara-gara cewe)dan melirik ke author dengan tatapan melas,"plisss slametin gue donk.."dan dijawab tatapan,"apa peduliku..."jawab author dengan sadisnya dan mereka masuk sambil geret tuh uchiha keriputan(diamaterasu lagi oleh itachi)

**DIDALAM RUMAH...**

"maaf karena tuan orochimaru lagi kesalon,maka saya yang menggantikannya.."jawab seorang yang memakai kacamata dan berambut uban mirip hidan,yakushi kabuto. 'syukur..syukur..'batin hidan sujud-sujud(?).  
>"gue mau beli peralatan camping untuk 11 orang,apa ada...?"kata hidan dengan bahasa sehari-hari.<br>"ada,kebetulan tinggal 11 lagi..."jawab kabuto dengan ramahnya.  
>"gue ambil semua,brapa harganya...?"sekarang hidan cemas,gak cemas gimana jika tuh uang ludes semua mau makan pake apa jika uangnya ludes dan pass pulang malah hidan langsung dikebiri oleh ...? kakuzu mah gak brani,bisa-bisa langsung dikirim ke dimensi penyiksaan 72 oke back to topic...<br>"gak banyak kok cuman 9.999.900 ryo aja..."jawab kabuto dan bikin hidan melongo 5 cm.  
>WHAT THE FU*K,mahal bener diskon donk...?"jawab hidan dengan ilmu kakuzu,ilmu tawar menawar diskon(ilmu aneh..*ditimpuk buku 1 ton oleh hidan*)<p>

**1 jam kemudian...**

Setelah pertarungan sengit slama satu jam dibuktikan bahwa harga 11 alat campingnya adalah 9.999.100 ryo(author=nih yang bodoh hidan apa siapa sih...?kok nawarnya cuman dipotong 800 doang)dan dimasukan semua alat camping itu ke grobak depan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak ke hidan diujung sana terlihat sosok mirip kuntilanak dan wajah nya yang diserem-seremin dan tanpa babibu hidan narik grobaknya bersamaan dengan lari secepat jet dan pulang kemarkas.

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>uaaa selese juga nih chapter.(lirik lagi ke fict) hmmm...gak buruk juga,gimana minna buruk gak nih...?<p>

pein="gak kebagian naskah bicara malahan kebagian penyiksaan sih dapet..."*megangin pantatnya habis dipukul ama kakuzu*  
>kakuzu="itu deritamu..."<br>author="wooiii kalu mau curhat jangan disini...hush hush"  
>konan="kok pendapatku gak diterima sih,padahal pendapatku kan bagus.."*mewek*<br>pein="cup...cup..jangan nangis dong nanti abang ikut sedih*meluk konan*(mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih orang)"  
>kakuzu="hooiii author b*ng*t balikin uang gw...*nunjukin jari tengah ke author*<br>author=*masang muka santai*gak terima gue tusbol lo,mau...?"  
>kakuzu=*balik ketempat habitat sambil pegang pantatnya*<br>hidan="perasaan gue pernah gitu deh..."  
>author="dah sana balik lagi nanti syutting lagi..."<p>

ehem...waktunya minta

**~REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

** PRESENT:**

**FANFICT AKATSUKI SERIES:**

**CAMPING YANG GILA,CHAPTER 2**

Hallo minna *lambai-lambai tangan ke pembaca* gimana kabarnya...?semoga sehat ini saya mau nerusin fict yang reader apa ceritanya sedikit menghibur... ? kuharap yang tadi,terima kasih yang telah membaca fict ini(walaupun belum dikasih riview*ngarep*)dan memberi dukungan atas fict ini dan maaf jika ada beberapa dari kata-kata fict ini yang sama seperti fict lain...oke tanpa lama langsung baca,oke...

**DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO.  
>RATE:T+<br>SUMMARY=akatsuki akan camping konoha coii...keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi anggota akatsuki bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu...hiiii  
>GENRE=HUMOR,MISTERY.<br>WARNING=OOC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,SEDIKIT YAOI,GAJE,BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,DLL  
>TAMBAHAN=*disini author nambahin chara diakatsuki yg bernama kuraga shin ciri-cirinya:berambut emo mirip sasuke tapi berambut merah*<strong>

**1...2...3...ACTION**

**CHAPTER 2:waktunya berangkat...**

Didepan sebuah markas yang super duper brobok datang lah seorang rupawan(?) yang sedang menarik gerobak dan juga 1 sosok yang sedang tiduran*tepatnya tepar* di atas barang-barang itu.

**TOK...TOK...**ketuk sang rupawan itu yang bernama hidan.  
>"siapa yah...?"jawab seseorang dari dalam goa itu.<br>"ini gue hidan,cepet buka pintunya..."jawab hidan sambil nurunin gerobak dengan kasar dan otomatis itachi yang lagi tiduran*tepar* terbangun dari hibernasi panjangnya(?).  
>"eh AYAM...eh SASUKE PANTAT AYAM.."jerit itachi kaget langsung berdiri dengan posisi mirip ayam cari cacing dan hidan selaku dibelakang itachi hanya sweatdrop akan kekonyolan itachi.<br>"oohh kirain siapa,sini tobi bantu..."jawab sosok tadi yang diketahui bernama tobi.

**DIDALAM MARKAS...**

"brapa harga barang itu hidan..."jawab kakuzu cemas dan masang tatapan mengerikan seakan bicara 'kalo tahu barang itu habis banyak gue kebiri lo...' akibat tatapan itu hidan jadi salting sendiri dan berbisik ke itachi, "chi lo yang bilang sana kalo harga barang itu habisnya 9.999.100 ryo "bisik hidan.

"kenapa bukan elo...?"jawab itachi bingung. "lo gak liat tatapannya,tatapannya kaya mau kebiri gue kalo ketahuan tuh barang harganya mahal..!"bisik hidan dengan keringat dingin dan dibalas 'hn' oleh itachi.  
>"kata hidan itu barang harganya 9.999.100 ryo dan sisanya gue gak tahu karena gue dibuat pingsan oleh hidan.."jawab itachi santai watados.<br>'baka itachi...f*ck you...awas lo kubunuh lo ntar se*an 'batin hidan marah-marah sambil mengeluarkan kata 'suci' nya dan yang terjadi adalah...  
>"HIDANNN B*NGS*T...GUE KEBIRI LO SEUMUR HIDUP sekarang..."teriak kakuzu dengan MURKANYA bahkan breakgroundnya ditambah petir disekitar kakuzu yang terkesan menakutkan bagi yang liat dan ngejar hidan.<p>

"ampun ayang kakuzu...aku khilaf "jawab hidan disaat berlarinya.  
>"omong-omong dimana shin...?"tanya itachi ke leadernya tercinta,akang pein<br>"katanya mau ngambil barang didesanya..."jawab pein di dibalas'ohh' oleh sang empunya.

**2 JAM KEMUDIAN...**

**TIIINN...TTIIINN...**

Terdengar suara dari luar goa(yang jelas bukan bunyi es krim yang biasanya lewat didepan rumah author*akatsuki=gak nanya...*(author pundung di dekat pohon asem,akatsuki=*sweatdrop*)  
>"siapa tuh,brisik banget..."bentak itachi sambil ngolesin krim keriput dimukanya.<p>

"sudah waktunya,OOIII MINNA WAKTUNYA BERANGKAT..."panggil pein dengan TOA 'saktinya' seketika barang-barang di goa pecah semua dan tahu kan reaksi kakuzu gimana.

**Diluar goa...**

"WTF,ini mobil punya siapa nangkring disini...?"tanya hidan sambil masang muka cengo,pasalnya hidan tuh bisa dikatakan 'deso'karena jarang keluar markas(kan kerjaannya bertapa di dalam goa terus)*disunat hidan*.  
>"itu punya shin,ayo cepat masukan barangnya kebelakang mobil..."perintah pein,sebenarnya itachi sama dengan hidan yaitu katro atau deso dan karena itachi seorang uchiha ya 'you khow' kan sifat uchiha itu.<br>setelah memasukan barang-barang ke belakang mobil akatsuki langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang telah diatur oleh pein,ini tempat para akatsuki duduk sekarang...

**SASORI MORI(SOPIR)  
>DEIDARA-TOBI PEIN-ITACHI-KONAN<br>KISAME-ZETSU HIDAN-KAKUZU**

Saat diperjalanan yang mulus semulus pantat author(woii siapa yang nulis ini),ada sebuah peristiwa yang dapet membuat orang shock.  
>"bayar karcis duduk...bayar karcis duduk...yang gak bayar bokong bengkak...ayo bayar "teriak sang kakuzu dengan semangat membara bahkan api amaterasu itachi kalah olehnya.<br>"perasaan gak dimanapun masih tetep bayar...hah "jawab konan lesu.  
>"pein bayar karcis duduk..."panggil kakuzu sambil nodongin tangan ke pein.<br>"bon kakuzu..."jawab pein santai. "cih...konan karcis duduk "panggil kakuzu ke sicantik dari akatsuki.  
>"nih..."jawab konan sambil ngasih kertas ke kakuzu. "yang dibutuhin duit bukan kertas BAKA..."teriak kakuzu marah-marah dan dibalas dengan tatapan deathglare dari pein.<br>"huh...chi karcis duduk "panggil kakuzu ke kakek keriput(dibakar oleh itachi)dan dijawab dengan tatapan doang dan bikin kakuzu kringet dingin,tapi jangan sangka bukan tatapannya yang bikin takut tapi dia aktifin sharinggannya*author=duuhhh kalo mau naksir jangan pake itu dong...(balik natap author)itachi=cih...tsukuyomi *author tepar 72 jam*.  
>"ehh...salah,akang itachi ganteng deh.."jawab kakuzu dengan bencesnya bikin itachi eneg.<br>sekarang kakuzu beralih ke uke tercintanya,si hidan. "dan bayar karcis atau gue tusbol lo ampe gak jalan lagi "ancam kakuzu yang bikin hidan shock. "ya iya nih..."kata hidan lesu dan memberikan uang 20.000 ryo ke kakuzu (author=napa lo gak nolak dan...|hidan=gila lo nanti gue gak bisa ngadain ritual ke dewa jashin|author=segitu cinta kah kau sama dewamu sampai kau melupakan sesuatu..|hidan=ya gue cinta mati ama dewa jashin bahkan gue gak cinta ama kakuzu..|author=oohh ya udah silakan menikmati penderitaanmu hidan..(ngibrit ke ruang syuuting)|hidan=author wooii mau kemana lo..eh kok gue merinding yah...(nengok kebelakang)WTF...maaf ayang itu cuman rekayasa|kakuzu=awas kau HIDAN...).

"bagus..."jawab kakuzu girang.

"tobi karcis duduk..."sekarang korban selanjutnya adalah si anak kecil penggila lolipop(dikasih lolipop jeruk(?))  
>"APA KAU MAU MOBIL INI JURUSAN NERAKA..."jawab tob-.. ehh bukan jawab si uchiha madara yang lagi mode=on.<br>"eaalah mbah santai aja woles-woles..."hibur kakuzu sambil ketakutan(akatsuki=dasar kakek sinting).

setelah pertarungan 2 kakek gaje(author dibuat benang terus dibuang keneraka oleh tobi),kakuzu sang bendahara(m) kembali ketempat semula(lho..!).

"loh zu kok dei ama sasori gak ditarik...? "tanya hidan bingung.

"males gue narik 2 orang itu "jawabnya santai.

"emang kenapa bro..? "kali ini pein yang bicara.

"sebenernya gue mau narik tuh banci tapi gue takut ama ancamannya.."jawab kakuzu dengan mimik wajah takut.  
>"kenapa atuh..."tanya konan dengan polosnya yang bikin pein tak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukan hal yang berbau rate M,tapi beruntung itachi ditengah-tengah mereka jadi pein tak bisa melakukan niatnya itu ckckckck poor pein.<p>

"sebenarnya dei tuh banyak duit tapi ancaman dei serem dan eike jadi takut "jawab kakuzu dengan 20 % bences on.  
>"emang ancamannya apa cyn..."jawab sihidan sekarang ketularan virusnya sikakuzu.<br>"itu cyn suruh berdiri dtaman lawang deket rumahnya pak tobirama bareng para banci...hiii serem bok "jawab kakuzu dengan bences tingkat 8(kakuzu=woi author geblek napa gue jadi banci taman lawang|author=hush ngawur lo tanya tuh ke narator,dia yang bacain cerita|narator=apa lo panggil-panggil|author=itu bos kakuzu protes kenapa dia jadi bences taman lawang gitu...|narator=salah sendiri dia yang bilang begitu bukan elu kan yang ngomong|author=iya..ya).

"kalo sasori gimana cyn...? "tanya si itachi ketular virus dei ama kakuzu(itachi FG=temen-temen hajar si author gila itu yang jelek-jelekin itachi-kun kita hiaa...**BRUUKK...KLUNNTANGG...CTOOARRR..MEONG**(?)*author tepar dengan senyuman bahagia(loh..!).oke lupakan yang tadi,lanjut baca...

"leh,lo ikut-ikutan malah..."jawab hidan celamat-celumut(?).  
>"udah-udah kalo si sasori itu orangnya tampang doang yang bagus tapi dalamnya dia orang kere tingkat akut.."jawab kakuzu normal (akatsuki=hore...*sujud-sujud*).<p>

'dasar orang yang suka buka aib orang lain' jawab sasori didalam hati(kalo pake suara mah takut ketahuan kakuzu bisa-bisa ent-...*akatsuki=KELAMAAN,author pundung di pojok mobil akatsuki=nih anak kalo pundung pasti dipojok-pojok*geleng-geleng*)

**Kembali ke perjalanan...**

Saat suasana mulai tentram,tiba-tiba sasori berdiri dan langsung deketin tobi.

"hei tob pindah posisi duduk..."panggil sasori.  
>"hah mau ngapain senpai pindah,jangan-jangan mau melakukan sesuatu ke dei senpai"jawab tobi curiga.<br>"APA sasori suka ama bencong taman lawang.."sambung si ikan amis(author di buang ke kali ciliwung ama kisame).  
>"diem lo ikan derik,mau gak tob nanti bisa liat pemandangan yang 'indah-indah;.."jawab sasori sambil menekan kata 'indah-indah'.<br>"gue mau..."kali ini yang jawab si pein. "gue mau liat yang 'indah-indah'.."sambung lagi oleh pein.  
>"yang gue maksud bukan itu dodol..."jawab sasori marah karena dari tadi yang jawab anggota lain bukan tobi.<br>"yah..."kata pein pasrah dan langsung di beri deathglare mematikan dari konan bahkan itachi yang dideketnya ampe mrinding disko.  
>"pokoknya gak mau..."kata tobi keras kepala.<br>'nih anak sulit untuk mengerti (-_-")'batin sasori sebel.  
>"mau lolipop tobi..?"tawar dei. "mau senpai..."jawab tobi dengan senengnya.<br>"tapi kamu harus duduk didepan..."perintah dei. "oke senpai.."jawab tobi sambil megang lolipop hasil dari deidara dan duduk kedepan.  
>"trims dei.."jawab sasori.<br>"ohh danna..un"jawab dei yang kena hipnotis dari sasori  
>"dei..."panggil sasori<br>"ya danna..un"jawab dei  
>"dei..."panggilnya lagi<br>"ya danna ada pa..un"jawab dei lagi. "dei maukah kamu..."kata sasori dengan gugup.

Para akatsuki mulai tegang bahkan zetsu sambil memukul drum(yang entah darimana itu datangnya) untuk menambah kesan tegang bahkan parrahnya si dukun terkenal(dilempar keneraka) sampai ngompol saking tegangnya,dan yang terjadi adalah...(author ikut tegang).

"dei mau kah kamu..."kata sasori mengulangi lagi.  
>"ya danna eike sanggup...un"jawab dei kumat bencesnya.<br>"dei maukah kamu...***jreeng*** mijetin punggung gue daritadi pegel mulu :D"jawab sasori lega.  
>"eh..."kata akatsuki barengan.<br>"kirain apaan sini mana punggungnya "jawab dei langsung mijitin punggung sasori dan sasori mesem-mesem gaje saat dipijitin oleh dei.  
>"bast*rd,gue cape-cape tegang gini bahkan ampe ngompol malah cuman nyuruh pijetin doang -_-'.."jawab hidan shock berat(gak shock gimana orang dia tegang ampe ngompol gitu,poor hidan)<p>

Setelah insiden diatas semua anggota akatsuki mulai tenang dan ngejalanin tugasnya kita lihat gimana tugas mereka:..  
>pein=sedang ngelapin tindiknya yang 1249(?)<br>itachi=lagi tidur dengan pose cool abiez(auhor pengen meluk tuh itachi pake napsu*narator mundur 5 meter dari author*)  
>konan=lagi BBM'an ama justin bieber<br>kisame dan zetsu=tepar dengan pose mulut terbuka lebar,napa nih orang..? usut diusut ternyata mereka lagi mabuk kendaraan,ckckck  
>kakuzu=nangis kejeng-kejeng,loh ini kenapa lagi...? oohh ternyata dia nangis karena tidak rela uangnya kena air liur anjing(?)eh salah,hidan maksudnya(kukira rela tuh duit kena air liur hidan tapi ternyata,ckckck)<br>sasori dan deidara=dah tidur karena kecapean(lebih tepatnya dei yang kecapean mijetin sasori)  
>hidan=ngacir kebelakang buat ganti celana,ckckck...<p>

Kembali ke perj-.. (tobi=kok tobi gak ditanyain sih...*pasang muka mewek*|author=emang mau tanay apa tobi..?|tobi=tobi mau tanya apa ada lolipop rasa ikan bakar*author dan akatsuki sweatdrop akut*) oke **BACK TO STORY...**

2 jam lamanya mereka menaiki mobil akhirnya mereka sampai juga ditujuan yaitu hutan konoha.

"oke leader kita udah sampai.."jawab shin usai matiin mobil.  
>"dah sampai ya..un "tanya dei sambil kucek-kucek mata<br>"ayo semua turun..."perintah pein ke semua anggota akatsuki.  
>"gimana tuh kisame ama zetsu...?" tanya hidan.<br>"geret aja "jawab pein singkat

Setelah mereka turun dan mengambil barang(tidak lupa menggeret kisame ama zetsu),mereka masuk kedalam gue yang jaraknya 1km dari mobilnya.

"oke kita dah sampai,kita akan camping 1 minggu dan skarang pasang tenda dan kau hidan,kisame(ceritanya dah bangun dari mati surinya(?) ) ,kakuzu ambil beberapa kayu dihutan untuk membuat api,konan dan shin kalian tugasnya memasak dan sisanya membangun tenda dan jika pengambil kayu dah pulang kalian boleh minta bantuannya"perintah pein.  
>"kalo ketua ngapain...?" tanya tobi.<p>

"gue mau meriksa daerah sini "jawab pein dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

**30 menit kemudian pembawa kayu datang...**

"nih kayunya mau ditaro mana.."tanya kisame sambil megang kayu yang banyak. "taro disitu.."tunjuk konan kepinggir tempat masak dan dibalas anggukan oleh kisame.  
>"woii kalian bantu gue donk ngerakit tenda ini..."perintah dei,dan mereka bertiga membantu ngerakit tenda itu sampai selesai<p>

**Pukul 17.45 ...**

"mana nih leader kok belum balik juga.."jawab shin cemas.

"iya nih mana mau gelap lagi..."sambung -tiba datang seorang berambut kuning gelap sambil lari ngos-ngosan kaya lari marathon muterin konoha 100x.

"hoh...hoh...tadi gue liat hantu..hoh..hoh.."jawab pein sambil ngos-ngosan.

"hha..hantu...un"gagap dei yang takut dengan namanya hantu

"iya mukanya nyeremin banget..."jawab pein yang masih ngatur nafasnya

**FASTBACK:...**

Saat dihutan ada sosok durian berjalan (ditimpuk pein) lagi jalan-jalan meriksa hutan konoha.

"aman tempatnya..."kata pein usai meriksa keadaan.  
>saat mau balik ke tenda mata pein sedikit melihat sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang berpakaian putih lagi berdiri di atas batu dan bodohnya pein deketin tuh cewe.<p>

"hai..."panggil pein yang merasa dipanggil pun tak menoleh kepein.

'kok prasaanku dingin yah...'batin pein merinding. Dan saat diterawang dari atas sampe bawah,tak ada yang mencurigakan tapi tunggu...'kok kakinya gk nyentuh tanah yah,apa jangan-jangan...'batin pein dengan kringet dingin akut.

"ssee...SETAN..."teriak pein sambil lari menuju tenda.

**FASTBACK:OFF...**

"gitu ceritanya,gila kukira di orang ternyata dia setan..."jawab pein sambil merinding saat mengingat setan itu. "danna aku takut~.."rengek dei langsung meluk ke sasori sementara sasori mesem-mesem gaje lagi.

"tenang dei disini ada aku yang akan melindungimu..."jawab sasori sok cool dan membuat tobi cemburu(loh..!)

"udah sekarang waktunya makan terus mandi..."perintah konan dan anggota akatsuki makan dengan damai.

**DISUNGAI...**

"gila hawanya dingin beut..."kata hidan sambil menggigil kedinginan.

"kata orang kalo ada hawa yang dingin gini katanya ada setan lewat..."sambung hidan nakut-nakutin dei,sepontan dei langsung meluk sasori lagi yang dipeluk cuman tersenyum gaje dan ngasih tatapan 'sip dan..lo emang temen gue '.seakan tahu tatapan itu hidan bicara lagi.

"itu emang asli BAKA bukan nakutin..."jawab hidan

Hawa dingin malah semakin dingin saat sosok bayangan berkulit biru mulai mendekat dan memegang hidan,sepontan dei ama sasori keringet dingin.

"dan ddii..bebe..belakang lo ..aadd..ada SETAN "jeri sasori sambil narik dei yang shock langsung lari ninggalin hidan yang kebingungan.

"hah...apa dibelakang gue ada ssee...setan.."jawab hidan keringet dingin sambil nengok kebelakang dan yang terjadi...

"UWAA ADA SETAN ..."jerit hidan kaya orang kesetanan. "woi napa setiap liat gue mesti pada lari yah..? tadi pein sama konan sekarang dei,hidan ama sasori yang lari.."jawab sosok itu yang ternyata bernama kisame.

tapi saat mau turun ke air pundak kisame dipegang oleh sesuatu.

'kok tangannya dingin yah...kan kakuzu,shin,tobi,zetsu,ama itachi di tenda...lalu ini tangan siapa..? 'batin kisame nengok kebelakang. "hai.."jawab sosok itu.

"UUWAA SETAN MUKA RATA..."teriak kisame yanglari ketenda

**Ditenda...**

"gila gue tadi liat setan biru..."kata sasori sambil nenangin dei yang lagi ketakutan.

"sama gue juga..."jawab pein.

tak lama datang kisame sambil lari gak karuan.

"UWAAA gue liat setan tadi..hoh..hoh.."jawab kisame ketakutan sambil ngambil nafas.

"gue juga tadi liat setan biru,mana dia pegang pundak gue lagi..."jawab hidan dan dianggukan oleh yang lain minus kakuzu,shin,tobi,zetsu dan itachi.

"itu gue BAKA bukan setan biru...gue tadinya mau bareng leader ke sungai malah pas dideketin mereka kabur sambil treak-treak 'WWWAAA...ADA SETAN BIRU...' ,gue pun bingung dan dari kejauhan gue liat lo bertiga juga mau kesungai dan gue menuju lo berdua dan megang pundakmu,malah lo ama dei lari ninggalin hidan dan hidan juga ikutan lari..."jawab kisame panjang lebar dan dibalas lega oleh yg lainnya.

"tapi gue tadi liat setan beneran...ciri-cirinya hmm...noh kaya dia dia "jawab kisame ngibrit ke tenda sambil nunjuk deket pohon dan akatsuki ngikutin apa yang yang ditunjuk oleh kisame dan...

"haiii..."panggil sosok itu..

"WAAA SETAN.."mereka ngibrit ke tenda masing-masing sambil lari ketakutan masuk ketenda dangak mau keluar hingga pagi hari...

**~TBC~**

HA HAI...salam lagi dari saya,hehehe...

oh ya gue mau minta tolong cariin nama buat hantu itu minimal 3 karakter (2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan) sama ciri-ciri juga ya biar gak bingung...waktunya 3 hari(kalo masih blum ada ya gak papa,nanti saya pake chara yang gue buat)ya karena mau buat fict lagi(contoh author gak tanggung jawab) judulnya "**BLOOD VENOM=justice or ambition**" yang akan terbit usai FF ini selesai dan chapter depan judulnya '**teror dari hantu'**...oke sampai jumpa dan jangan lupa tinggalkan

**~REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 3

** PRESENT:  
>FANFICT AKATSUKI SERIES:<strong>

'**CAMPING YANG GILA'**

Jrengg..jrengg author kembali nih . maaf ye dah ninggalin fict ini bukan berati gak diurus tapi sengaja ditinggal buat bikin fict yang baru *reader=itu sama aja bego...(ditimpuk reader pake batu)* . ya iya tadi kesalahan teknis...ehem sebelum dimulai,author sangat berterima kasih buat author yang bernama aidilla-san karena telah membantu author mencari charakter hantu buat cerita ini tapi author ubah sedikit chara-nya biar gak terlalu horor gitu dan juga cerita ini dikit panjang karena akan dijelasin kenapa hantu itu selalu menghantui daerah situ . oke tanpa lama author sembahkan cerita ini buat reader yang ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik .

**DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO.  
>RATE:T+<br>SUMMARY=akatsuki akan camping konoha coii...keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi anggota akatsuki bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu...hiiii  
>GENRE=HUMOR,MISTERY,ROMANTIS.<br>WARNING=OOC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,SEDIKIT YAOI,GAJE,BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,DLL  
>TAMBAHAN=*disini author nambahin chara diakatsuki yg bernama kuraga shin ciri-cirinya:berambut emo mirip sasuke tapi berambut merah*<strong>

**1...2...3...ACTION**

**CHAPTER 3 :TEROR DARI HANTU...**

Karena penampakan oleh sosok gaje(?),semua anggota akatsuki tidak berani keluar dari tenda walau hanya sekedar kencing pun mereka gak berani keluar karena mereka yakin bahwa hantu itu masih ada disitu . (author=kok akatsuki jadi penakut sih..|pein=lo gak liat apa muka hantu itu*sambil lirik-lirik lubang di dalam tenda*...|author=gak,emang mukanya kaya apa sih(masang muka polos)...|pein=noh liat sendiri..*nutup lubang tenda*|author=man-...UWAA SETAN..*author ngibrit ke ruang rekaman*)

**Paginya...  
><strong>#kukurruuyukkk...kyuukyuukyuuu(?) suara ayam hutan yang sedang tersedak berasil membuat anggota akatsuki terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan keluar dari tenda mereka .

"gila gue mimpi buruk..."jawab hidan sambil mengucek matanya .  
>"sama,gue juga mimpi buruk dikejar hantu muka rata.. " jawab kisame pasang muka kusut habis perang lapindo ama tobi (?)*didalam mimpi bukan di dunia nyata* .<p>

"kok kita sama,jangan-jangan otak kita adalah otak online yang bisa terhubung bareng... "jawab hidan mantap yang bikin lainnya sweatdrop masal .

***BLETAKK...***

"mana ada otak online baka,kalo otak duit ada... "jawab konan sambil menjitak kepala hidan .  
>"loh kok konan senpai lecek amat trus dimana leader..? "tanya tobi usai sweatdrop massal .<br>"ooh..dia masih dikamar,dari tadi malem dia mengginggau terus jadi aku gak bisa tidur..."jawab konan sambil masang muka bete dan dijawab 'oh' oleh tobi .

Dikamar pein...

Terlihat pein yang sedang dalam mati surinya(ditindik oleh pein) sedang mengginggau dengan bahasa anehnya(ditindik lagi oleh pein)dan memasang wajah ketakutan . emang apa sih mimpinya kita liat yuk(sambil bicara pelan) .

**Mimpi pein...**

Terlihat sosok manusia berambut durian busuk *dicium oleh pein(?) * sedang berlarian kesana kemari membawa alamat pal-...#dibekep pake lap kotor*,pein=ini bukan waktunya nyanyi coeg...*sambil rinenggan author ampe tepar*#oke ini berlebihan...sedang berlarian kesana kemari sesekali melihat kebelakang .

"hah..hah..selamet selamet "jawab pein sambil mengatur nafas .  
>"apa kau yakin,tampan "jawab seseorang dari balik pohon toge(?) .<p>

"kenapa elo slalu menghantui gue hah,kenapa gak yang lain..."jawab pein sambil berjalan mundur .

"kau harus membantuku..."jawab si sosok itu yang ternyata hantu yang tadi sore dia lihat berjalan menuju pein .  
>"bba-bantu apa..? "tanya pein ketakutan .<p>

"kau harus membantuku,manusia... "jawabnya lagi .  
>"bantu apa..."jawab pein yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya dan sedikit sebel .<p>

"pokoknya kau harus membantuku..."jawabnya lagi .  
>"EMANG MASALAHMU APA SAMPE LO NYURUH GUE BANTU ELO SETAN..."bentak pein seakan kesabarannya telah habis dan naas pilihan pein ternyata salah karena hantu itu telah...<p>

"BRANINYA LO BENTAK GUE HAH,RASAKAN INI..."jawab hantu itu dengan ganasnya sambil memanggil petir dari langit dan keadaan pein adalah...

**#SSSTTTT...KYYAAA...CTARRR**

Terdengar teriakan pe-.. loh kok lo masih sehat pein,kalo bukan elo tadi sih siapa yang kena petirnya*nengok kekanan kiri* .

"DASAR BOUUDOHH,NAPA LO SAMBER GUE HAH..."datanglah sosok orang gaje dengan baju awut-awutan dengan deathglare awut-awutan juga .  
>"hehehe maaf tadi saya salah sasaran..."jawab hantu itu dengan muka polos .<br>"salah sasaran pala lu bengkak,lo gak liat tuh korban didepanmu dan apa-apaan tuh masang muka polos gitu HAH..."bentak author tingkat jashin .

"walaupun aku tak suka membicarakan ini tapi kita harus bekerja sama... "kata pein sambil evil smirk dan dijawab anggukan oleh sihantu .  
>"eh kenapa kalian..? "jawab author bingung .<br>'alamat buruk nih...'batin author ketakutan .  
>"bansho'tein.."kata pein sambil mengangkat tangannya kedepan . "jurus petir penyiksaan... "balas hantu itu sambil memanggil petir ke depan author .<p>

"THEEDAAKKK..."teriak author gaje .  
><strong>#SSSTTTT...CTAARRR...<strong> *author gosong lagi *

**BACK TO STORY DIDUNIA NYATA...**

**#SSSTTTT...CTAARRR...**  
>"kyyyaaa..."jerit pein sambil lompat kekasur dan otomatis terdengar...<p>

**#BRUUUKKK...**

"eh bunyi apa tuh... ?"tanya shin sambil tengok kanan kiri .  
>"kayak bunyi orang jatuh.. "tebak kisame sambil mainin air yang entah darimana datangnya .<br>"bukan hanya bunyi orang jatuh,tapi juga suara yang cempreng abies..."jawab itachi sweatdrop akibat mendengarkan suara aneh itu .

"kayaknya suara itu berasal dari kamar pein..."kata konan sambil menuju ke tenda pein dan disusul oleh yang lain .

**Dikamar pein...**

"apa mimpiku barusan..?"tanya pada diri sendiri .  
>"kenapa dia meminta bantuanku..?"tanya nya lagi .<p>

"woi pein lo ga papa...? "tanya shin asal nerobos aja .  
>"aku tak apa-apa...sekarang kalian cepatlah makan dan temui aku dihutan dekat air terjun 1 km dari sini "jawab pein sambil memakai baju akatsukinya .<br>"kau mau kemana...? "tanya konan . "aku akan memeriksa air terjun itu,tenang aja aku akan baik-baik saja.."jawab pein sambil membuka tenda dan pergi .

"kayaknya ada yang tidak beres dengannya..."tebak shin sambil memegang sebuah rambut .  
>'ini rambutnya siapa..?,perasaan rambut pein berwarna kuning bukan warna hitam deh...'batin shin kebingungan .<br>"ayo cepat kita makan dan susul pein sebelum dia ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas dihutan karena kita terlambat.."perintah hidan dari luar sambil memukul panci . "woii setan jangan pukul tuh panci,lo mau panci itu lecet dan lo yang ganti rugi HAH..."jawab kakuzu dengan cadar yang berkibar-kibar layaknya bendera .semua pun menuju tempat makan dengan damai dan sejahtera .

**Didalam hutan dekat air terjun...**  
>"kenapa kau harus memanggilku kesini,hantu sialan..."jawab pein dengan wajah dinginnya .<p>

"aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mencari 2 benda keramat yang berada disekitar hutan ini dan menaruhnya di dalam kuil 600 M dari sini..."jawab sosok itu dibalik pohon .

Ternyata yang dikatakan pein salah karena sosok yang dipanggil pein 'hantu' itu adalah seorang gadis berkulit putih susu memakai baju kimono dan suka membawa guci .  
>"namaku nagai shita dari desa konoha,panggil aja shita..."jawab hantu itu yang bernama shita sambil mengulurkan tangan ke pein .<br>"pein..."jawabnya singkat .

"kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mencari 2 benda keramat itu,apa untungku...?"tanya pein dengan tatapan dingin .

Seketika muka shita dari kulit yang putih susu berubah menjadi kulit yang pucat serta wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi buruk rupa bahkan kisame kalah telak olehnya *kisame=huuachiimm...* sambil mengulurkan lidah panjangnya membuat pein cengo dan merinding disko .

"kau bisa terhindar dari para hantu penunggu disini dan juga teman-temanmu akan selamat dari ke 2 hantu pembunuh itu..."balas shita kembali kebentuk aslinya .

"2 hantu pembunuh...?"tanya pein sambil melihat ke bawah karena masih takut liat sosok didepannya .  
>"mereka bernama kaunta dan natta,2 orang yang kusayangi . sepertinya mereka sudah bergerak untuk mencariku dan aku merasakan mereka sedang disekitar teman-temanmu..."jawabnya dengan mimik muka sedih .(chiiaa...ternyata hantu bisa sedih,ckckck*author dikejar kaunta dan natta sambil bawa curit dan pedang*)<p>

"jangan-jangan mereka sedang..."tebak pein sambil memikirkan hal yang negatif,ya iya lah pikirannya kan isinya cuman b*k*p mulu *dibakar oleh pein*(pein=alasan mu gak lucu author) .

"ya,mereka akan membunuh temanmu karena mereka menganggap temanmu adalah orang yang mencari diriku,cepatlah sebelum mereka membunuh temanmu..."jawab hantu itu dan disusul dengan anggukan pein .

**Dihutan...**

"dihutan bagian mana sih pein...?katanya harus deket hutan..."kata sasori sambil memegang punggungnya yang mulai kambuh encoknya .  
>"lo gak denger tadi,kata pein kita harus menemuinya dekat air terjun bukan disini baka..."jawab konan sambil bawa rotan .<p>

"ehh apa tuh..."tunjuk kisame ke timur .  
>"mungkin hanya hewan,kisame..."jawab itachi sambil membaca majalah yang dia bawa dari tadi .<br>"bukanlah,dia memakai baju perang jaman edo dan membawa pedang...tunggu kok dia jalannya pincang yah..."jawab kisame sambil jelasin sosok itu dan merasakan aura dingin yang kuat dari sosok itu .

Tak lama sosok itu telah tiba didepan akatsuki sambil kepalanya kebawah .

'kok perasaanku gak enak yah...'jawab shin sambil keringet dingin .

"serahkan nyawa kalian..."kata sosok itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya menghadap akatsuki dengan muka hancur kaya habis dipukul batu 200 x dan mengangkat pedang itu dari punggungnya .

"UUWAAA SETAN..."jerit akatsuki ngibrit ke barat .

20 menit kemudian...

"gila tuh setan udah datang tanpa permisi,ngomong gaje,dan parrahnya mukanya kaya habis dipukul ama batu 200 x..."jawab zetsu sambil ngos-ngosan .

"untung kite selamet dari pada kita jadi korban mutilasi dari hantu gaje itu..."jawab kakuzu sambil ngitung uang yang tadi dia taro di sak .

"kayaknya kita tersesat ditengah hutan nih..."jawab konan sambil melihat kanan kiri yang hanya di krubungi hutan semua .

"kayaknya gak deh...tuh ada orang ayo tanya "kata shin menuju ke orang itu dan disusul oleh yang lain . ciri-cirinya sih memakai masker dan membawa curit yang terlihat seperti buat motong rumput dihutan .

"permisi,apa anda tahu jalan untuk pergi ke air terjun...? "tanya shin dengan sopan .  
>"arah utara,500 M dari sini... "jawab sosok itu singkat .<br>"terima kasih tuan..."jawab shin dengan ramah disusul oleh yang lain .

"tunggu..."panggil orang itu .  
>"ya tuan ada apa...? "tanya shin sambil pasang muka ramah .<p>

"kalian harus membayar ini..."jawab orang itu sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam yang bikin anggota akatsuki keringet dingin .  
>"ba-bayar dengan apa tuan...?" tanya shin sekali lagi sambil ketakutan .<p>

"kalian,HARUS MEMBAYAR DENGAN NYAWA KALIAN..."jawab sosok sambil menarik maskernya dan terlihat wajah orang itu telah rusak apalagi mulutnya yang lebar itu membuat akatsuki diam ditempat .

"LARII...ADA SETAN BERMULUT LEBAR..."jerik akatsuki lari ke utara .

Sementara di pinggir hutan dekat air terjun...

"LARII...ADA SETAN BERMULUT LEBAR..." jerit seseorang yang ada didalam hutan .

"suara apa itu...?"tanya pein ke hantu shita itu .  
>"kayaknya mereka berhasil lolos dari maut..."jawab shita sambil duduk dibatu dekat air terjun .<p>

**100 M dari air terjun...**

"ehh itu ketua..KETUA "panggil tobi sambil melambaikan tangannya .  
>"woii sini..."jawab si pein . tapi naas,tobi tersandung batu saat lari dan jatuh seketika yang dibelakang tobi pun tersandung oleh kaki tobi dan jatuh bersamaan .<p>

#BRUUUKKK...BRRUKKK...BRUUKKK...

Pein dan hantu shita cengo melihatnya .  
>"TOBI..."bentak anggota akatsuki –pein- .<br>"hehehe tadi ada kesalahan teknis..."jawab tobi dengan suara polosnya .  
>"cih...woiii yang diatas minggat sana,berat nih.."perintah hidan sambil nahan yang lain karena posisi hidan diatas tobi .<p>

Setelah mereka bangun dari acara tindih menindih...

"leader tadi ada 2 hantu gaje mau bunuh kita..."kata kisame dan di anggukan oleh yang lain .

"sudah kuduga mereka akan bertindak..."jawab shita masih di posisinya .

"dan untungnya mereka tidak ada yang terluka..."jawabnya lagi .

"berapa batas waktu untuk mencari 2 benda itu...?"tanya pein sambil menengok ke shita .

"batas waktumu hanya 2 hari sebelum mereka mendatangi tenda kalian,cepatlah kembali dan cari 2 benda itu besok kemungkinan juga mereka akan mengganggu kalian saat pencarian benda keramat . ini taruh batu ini di masing-masing tenda agar hantu itu gak bisa masuk..."jawab shita sambil berdiri dan memberikan beberapa batu ke pein dan masuk kedalam hutan .

"in...pein WOIII "panggil konan .  
>"ehhh ehh ada apa konan..? "tanya pein kaget .<br>"kita harus kembali karena waktu sudah mulai gelap tapi..."kata konan dengan wajah masih menuju ke hutan .  
>"iya gue yang pertama masuk,yang lama gue tinggal..."seakan tahu tatapan itu pein pun masuk kehutan pertama kali dan disusul oleh yang lain .<p>

Saat berjalan dihutan,tak sengaja pein melihat seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang membawa kayu bakar .  
>"anak muda kemarilah..."panggil kakek itu sambil menegok para akatsuki .<br>"ehhh kita dipanggil tuh un..."jawab dei sambil menengok ke kakek itu .

"ada apa kek...?"tanya pein dengan sopan .  
>"apa kalian sedang mengadakan camping di daerah sini..."tanya kakek itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh anggota akatsuki .<br>"kalian harus waspada pada malam hari dan jangan sesekali kalian keluar dari tenda karena..."potong kakek sambil menaruh kayu bakar ketanah .

"karena...?"jawab hidan bingung .  
>"karena jika kalian keluar maka kalian akan ber urusan dengan 2 hantu pembunuh yang sering berkiaran dimalam hari,nah karena waktu sudah hampir gelap maka kalian harus cepat kembali sebelum hantu itu yang mendatangi kalian..."jawab kakek itu sambil mengambil kayu dan bergegas pergi,tapi sebelum pergi pein memanggil kakek itu .<p>

"kek, kalo kakek gak ada waktu bisakah kakek datang ketenda kami untuk membicarakan sesuatu tentang 2 hantu itu...?"panggil pein sambil menyusul ke kakek itu .  
>"baiklah besok kakek akan datang..."jawab kakek itu . "baiklah,ini tempat kami kek dekat hutan sekitar 800 M dari sini..."jawab pein sambil jelasin tempat mereka camping dan kakek itu cuman mengangguk sambil berjalan ke arah timur .<p>

"emang ada apa sih,pein...?"tanya konan sambil melihat punggung kakek itu .  
>"nanti ku jelaskan,ayo kita pulang sebelum 2 hantu gaje itu yang menemukan kita..."perintah pein ke yang lain .<p>

Ditenda pukul 8 malam di dalam tenda pein...

"baiklah kita akan mengadakan rapat dadakan ini karena aku memberikan sesuatu berita ke kalian semua..."jawab pein membuka suara .  
>"yang pertama aku diberi seseorang yaitu 15 batu yang katanya bisa membuat 2 hantu itu gak bisa deketin kita . untuk itu taruh batu ini dimasing-masing tenda dan sisanya taruh di depan tenda dengan arah mata angin...kedua,sesuai perintah kakek itu tadi sore,janganlah kalian keluar pada malam hari walaupun sekedar kencing ataupun lapar jika ingin 2 hantu itu menangkap kalian maka dari itu bawalah peralatan memasak kedalam tenda agar lebih peraktis "kata pein panjang lebar .<br>"diterima leader..."jawab yang lain . "baiklah rapat ditutup.."kata pein dan yang lain bergegas keluar dan membawa peralatan memasak ke dalam tenda .

Di luar tenda tepatnya arah timur pukul 10 malam...

"sialan aku tak bisa membunuh mereka karena ada dinding di sekitar sini..."jawab sosok itu yang memakai baju perang jaman edo .

Di arah barat diluar tenda...

"cih tak kusangka 'dia' merencana kan ini..."jawab sosok yang memakai masker hitam yang sedang bersender di salah satu pohon .

Pagi hari...

#kukurruuyukkk...kyuukyuukyuuu(?) terdengar lagi suara ayam gaje yang tinggal didalam hutan dan para anggota akatsuki bangun dan berkumpul didepan tenda .

"wahhh gue mimpi buruk lagi..."jawab hidan dengan muka lesu .  
>"sama gue juga mimpi buruk lagi "jawab kisame sambil mengucep mata .<br>"kok kita sama,jangan-jangan otak kita adalah otak online yang bisa terhubung bareng... "jawab hidan dengan mantapnya yang bikin lainnya sweatdrop .

#BLLEETAKKK...

"gak ada otak online BAKA...kalo otak duit sih ada..."jawab konan sambil jitak kepala hidan dan menengok ke kakuzu yang lagi nyengir-nyengir gaje .  
>'perasaan nih kaya dejavu 'batin itachi sambil sweatdrop .<p>

"loh itu kan kakek yang kemarin,mau apa yah kesini..."jawab tobi sambil liat ke kakek itu dan disusul oleh yang lain .  
>"yo..."jawab kakek itu . "ada apa kek kesini..."jawab konan dengan sopan .<p>

"dimana orang berambut kuning ngejreng itu...?"tanya kakek itu sambil tingak-tinguk kekanan kekiri .  
>"oohh si pein,sebentar kek...PEIN CEPET KELUAR ADA YANG NYARIIN..."panggil konan ke pein dengan suara ultrasoniknya bikin kakek mau tidak mau harus menutup telinga dan yang lain tepar karena suara maha dasyat konan .<p>

"dah kupanggil kek,nanti si pein datang...loh kok yang lain tepar dengan posisi gitu ? "jawab konan sambil cengo melihat anggota aktsuki yang tepar dengan tidak elitnya .

"dah kubilang beberapa kali jangan teriak-teriak dihutan...eh ada kakek sini masuk..."jawab pein ramah .  
>"gak perlu,disini aja emang mau bicara apa..."jawab kakek . "baiklah konan bangunkan yang lain ..."perintah pein dan dibalas anggukan oleh si konan .<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"ada apa anak muda memanggil saya untuk datang kesini..."jawab kakek itu mulai berbicara .  
>"kek tolong teritakan tentang orang yang bernama nagai shita dan kenapa kakek tahu 2 hantu itu..."tanya pein sambil memasang muka serius .<br>"baiklah,sebelumnya nama saya adalah jiraiya kepala desa daerah sini .kenapa saya tahu tentang 2 hantu itu karena 3 bulan yang lalu di ceritakan ada dua pemuda tertampan didesa ini yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis disini...pada waktu itu,gadis yang bernama nagai shita yang kau sebutkan itu sedang jatuh cinta kepada salah satu dari 2 pemuda tampan itu .karena ada rasa cemburu dari pemuda yang satunya dia berencana berniat membunuh pemuda itu . tepat dihutan inilah pemuda itu dibunuh dan jasadnya belum ditemukan tapi setelah pemuda itu tewas,gadis yang mencintai pemuda itu langsung shock ketika pemuda yang disayanginya dibunuh oleh orang lain dan berniat bunuh diri .dan paginya ditemukan jasad gadis yang lehernya terikat oleh tali .mendengar berita itu orang yang membunuh pemuda tadi ikut shock mendengarnya dan berniat berniat buuh diri terjun ke air terjun dan jasadnya belum ditemukan sampai sekarang..."jawab kakek itu .

"anak muda tolong perlihatkan tangan kananmu..."perintah jiraiya yang nunjuk kepein dan pein pun mengangguk sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya .  
>"kau telah diberi kutukan oleh gadis itu untuk mencari sebuah benda yang dia inginkan jika kau menolak maka kau akan mati tragis seperti 2 hantu itu..."kata kakek jiraiya sambil melihat tanda bulatan di tangan pein .<br>"kata gadis itu aku harus mencari 2 batu berlian keramat dari ujung timur hutan dan ujung barat hutan dan menaruhnya di kuil yang jaraknya 600 M dari air terjun "kata pein menjelaskan kejadian di atas air terjun waktu itu .

"baiklah saya akan bantu kamu,tapi ingat benda itu hanya bisa di ambil oleh orang yang diberi kutukan oleh gadis itu "kata jiraiya sambil melihat tanda bulat ditangan pein .

"terima kasih kakek atas bantuannya,heiii kalian jika kalian anggota akatsuki yang berani ayo kita jelajahi daerah timur dan barat hutan ini untuk membantuku membebaskan kutukan ini jika kalian tidak mau maka siap-siap jika 2 hantu itu datang kesini..."perintah pein dengan semangat berkobar-kobar sambil memasang deathglare ke anggota akatsuki yang gak ikut .

"baiklah tobi dan yang lain akan ikut..."jawab tobi lesu dan dibalas anggukan yang lain tak kala lesu .

"baiklah petualangan dimulai..."jawab pein sambil berdiri dan bersiap berangkat .

~**TBC~**

Wuuaaaa cape nulis nih,ada yang mau pijetin tangan author...(akatsuki=gak ahh...)hiks jahat kalian .ehem kok di chapter ini humornya mulai berkurang yah...*sambil megang dagu*.ohh yah untuk cerita yang my blood venom besok akan di publish lagi,jangan lupa ya reader untuk membacanya . oke chapter selanjutnya adalah 'pencarian batu pualam di timur hutan' ,gimana kegiatan dan kekonyolan mereka saat ditimur hutan konoha dan apakah kedua hantu itu akan mengganggu perjalanan mereka untuk mencari 2 benda keramat itu...? .saksikanlah besok dan jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW kalo perlu ada flame biar author tahu mana yang salah dan akan author coba biar gak mengulangi kesalahan itu...oke ^.^

Sebelum meningalkan fict ini diusahakan meninggalkan...

~**REVIEW~**


	4. Chapter 4

** present :**

'**camping yang gila'**

Haiii...saya kembali lagi nih .ehem...chapter ini diceritakan bahwa akatsuki harus mencari 2 benda keramat yang harus didapatkan agar tid-... woi pein jangan mesra-mesrahan disini,sono balik*nendang pein ama konan pergi menjauh* maaf tadi ada kesalahan teknis ,baik kita lanjut akatsuki harus mencari 2 benda keramat yang harus mereka dapatkan agar tidak diganggu oleh 2 hantu gaje dan bisa tahu kenapa 2 hantu itu selalu mengganggu hutan itu (author gak bisa nyusun kata,gomen minna*digeplak reader*) .

Oke daripada kelamaan mending baca aja...

**DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO.  
>RATE:T+<br>SUMMARY=akatsuki akan camping konoha coii...keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi anggota akatsuki bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu...hiiii  
>GENRE=HUMOR,MISTERY,ROMANTIS.<br>WARNING=OC,OOC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,GAJE,BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,DLL  
>TAMBAHAN=*disini author nambahin chara diakatsuki yg bernama kuraga shin ciri-cirinya:berambut emo mirip sasuke tapi berambut merah*<strong>

**1...2...3...ACTION**

Chapter 4 :pencarian batu pualam dihutan barat...

Karena perintah(baca=paksaan) dari ketua gaje(?)*dikasih besi(?) oleh pein* para anggota akatsuki mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk pergi mencari 2 benda keramat .apa yang mereka bawa,mari kita lihat...

pein=majalah-piip-,foto bergambar –piip-,dan buku pengusir hantu.

Konan=tali ravia,kain kafan(?),peralatan masak sederhana,dan beberapa origami.

hidan=buku ritual gaje(?)*disantet hidan*,kalung berbentuk gaje*disantet lagi*,dan alat gaje lainnya*dikebiri oleh hidan*.

kakuzu=koper duit,tas bergambar duit,baju bergambar duit,dan benda-benda gaje yang bergambar duit .

tobi=topeng ultramen(?),lolipop rasa jagung bakar(?),baju balet(?),dan benda-benda autis lainnya*dibakar oleh tobi karena buka aib*.

deidara=make up,lipstik(?),kaca buat dandan(?),dan baju renang berwarna pink(?) (author=ini bukannya cari benda keramat bukan ke laut dei,deidara=kata danna ini bagus buat gw,nanti kalo ada hantu itu nongol lagi kata danna harus pake baju ini biar hantu itu tepar...un(pasang muka polos)|author*jawdrop berat*).

sasori=cuman bawa bonekanya...ya cuman bawa boneka,gak kurang gak lebih *author sweatdrop*.

itachi=bawa foto sasuke yang berambut botak(katanya buat umpan kalo hantu itu datang lagi),krim anti kriput,dan kolor bergambar hello kitti(?).

zetsu=parfum bunga bangkai,tanaman anehnya*dijilat zetsu*,dan bawang putih(?) .(author=ini hantu bukan vampire,zetsu...|zetsu=hantu ama vampire sama aja BAKA...*lempar bawang putih ke author dan nemplek dibaju author*,author=kyyyaaa...jauhkan benda laknat ini*lari-lari gaje*|zetsu=*sweatdrop*).

Kisame=akuarium kecil,buku bergambar ikan yang isinya gak tahu apa,dan membawa pentungan hansip(?) .

Shin=bawa senter dan perlengkapan berburu hantu .

"apa-apaan nih yang kalian bawa,gaje smua..."jawab pein sweatdrop melihat apa yang dibawa oleh anggotanya."kayaknya cuman shin deh yang sedikit waras..."jawabnya lagi.

"kaya lo gak kalah gaje pein dan apa-apaan tuh yang kau bawa,HAH..."teriak dari arah belakang dengan hawa dingin yang siap menerkam didepannya yang membuat pein kalang kabut.

"hehehe gak bawa apa-apa kok konan,cu-cuman bawa buku pengusir hantu kok..."jawabnya gugup yang masih dibalas tatapan iblis dari konan.

"tunggu,gue mencium bau sesuatu..."jawab jiraiya sambil mengendus-ngendus layaknya anjing mau buang hajat *ditimpuk jiraiya dengan buku icha-icha* menuju pein dan meraba-raba pinggang pein yang membuat yang lain jawdrop massal yang dipimpin oleh hidan sebagai imam(sesat).

"ketemu..."jawab jiraiya mendapatkan sebuah buku yang bergambar –piip- dari belakang tubuh pein.

"kenapa lo gak bilang kalo mau bawa ini...hmmmm,kan kalo bawa nanti kita baca bareng..."jawab jiraiya sambil melambai-lambaikan buku laknat itu dan yang lain sweatdrop.

"kau menipuku lagi,pein..."kata konan sambil mengeluarkan deathglare terhebatnya.  
>'alamat buruk nih...'batin pein takut.<p>

"rasakan ini pein..HYYAAAA..."jawab konan sambil mengambil pentungan hansip milik kisame.

#BBRRAAKKK...DDUUKKK...GEEDEBBUKKK...AMPUNNN...CLOONNTANNG...CTOOOAARRR...MEONG(?)...

Maaf tadi kucing author lagi jatuh dari kasur dan kita doa'an pein tenang disisinya...amin*author dirudal oleh pein*.

BACK TO STORY...

Setelah 1 jam pertempuran gaje,mereka pun memulai perjalanannya mencari 2 benda keramat .karena waktu mulai siang mereka sepakat untuk pergi ketempat yang terdekat yaitu pergi kesebelah barat disekitar kastil tua didalam hutan.

Tapi ditengah perjalanan,tiba-tiba jiraiya berhenti tanpa sebab yang membuat anggota akatsuki kebingungan.

"ada apa kek,kenapa berhenti...?"tanya konan.

"kakek lapar nak,karena tadi pagi kakek belum makan karena si kuning jabrik itu nyuruh kakek datang pagi-pagi sekali..."jawab jiraiya sambil memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan dan yang lain sweatdrop lagi.

Dan perjalanan harus berhenti karena ada gangguan...

2 jam kemudian,mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampai didepan pagar sebuah kastil tua.

"baiklah kakek akan menunggu disini..."jawab jiraiya yang asik membaca buku si pein yang dia pinjam(baca=ngambil tanpa ijin).

"kenapa gak masuk kek,apa jangan-jangan kakek takut hantu yah..."tebak hidan tak sopan dan dibalas jitakan oleh konan.

"jaga bicaramu hidan..."jawab konan dengan deathglare.

"tak apa,kakek gak papa cuman rada males kalo masuk kesana..."jawab jiraiya sambil membalik halaman buku laknat itu.

"ceritanya bagus juga..."sambungnya dengan senyuman gaje yang membuat akatsuki sweatdrop dan berjalan memasuki gerbang itu.

"gue berani bertaruh kalo kakek itu pasti gak mau diganggu saat membaca buku laknat itu..."jawab zetsu sambil melirik kakek itu yang sedang cengengesan gaje dan membuat zetsu sweatdrop.

"berani brapa zet...?"tanya kakuzu sambil menunjukan tangan buluknya ke zetsu.

"gak tanya lo setan duit..."jawab zetsu dengan mata melototnya.

Di gerbang kastil tua...

"kok pintunya terkunci..."jawab sasori sambil menarik pegangan pintu didepannya.

"nanti dulu sasori,disini ada tulisan seperti sebuah teka-teki..."kata shin sambil menghentikan acara tarik-tarikan oleh sasori dengan pegangan pintu itu.

**Jika ingin pintu ini terbuka,kau harus menjawab pertanyaan kami...**

** benda yang bikin orang kelepek-kelepek...  
>benda yang bikin pemiliknya dipastikan dihajar oleh temennya habis habisan jika ketahuan...<br>baik untuk anak dan wajib bagi remaja...  
>benda yang bikin orang kembali fresh...<br>apakah benda itu...?**

***jika kalian salah menjawab sampai 3x maka lantai yang kalian injak akan amblas seketika***

Para akatsuki pun merinding dan melihat lantai yang mereka injak itu.

"sebuah benda yang bikin klepek-klepek...?" kata itachi sambil memegang dagunya.  
>"foto sasuke botak..."jawab itachi dan tiba-tiba pintu itu muncul tulisan...<p>

You wrong...

"hehe...maaf tadi cuman mencobanya.."jawab itachi dengan muka ketakutan karena tatapan dari yang lain seakan ingin mencabik-cabik si sulung uchiha itu.

"sebuah benda yang bikin pemiliknya dipastikan dihajar oleh temannya habis-habisan jika ketahuan...?"kata shin yang sedang membaca petunjuk ke-2.  
>"cerita horor..."jawab shin mantap dan...<p>

You wrong,1 step wrong to die...

"hehehe..."kata shin cengengesan gaje.

"tak baik untuk anak dan wajib untuk remaja.."kata pein sambil melihat pertunjuk nomer 3.  
>"buku b*k*p..."jawab pein yang langsung ditatap bengis oleh konan dan yang terjadi adalah...<p>

You right...

**#KKRRIIIEEETTT...**

Pintu pun terbuka sepenuhnya dan akatsuki masih cengo akan jawaban dari pein .tanpa pikir panjang mereka masuk dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke dalam kastil itu.

30 menit kemudian didepan gerbang .akatsuki telah sampai disebuah gerbang yang terlihat aneh dan juga ada 2 jalan dipinggir pintu itu.

"kayaknya kita butuh 2 kunci untuk membuka pintu ini..."jawab pein sambil melihat 2 lubang kunci dipintu itu.

"baiklah sekarang kita akan dibagi menjadi dua team,yaitu team 1=aku,konan,sasori,deidara,hidan,kakuzu dan sisanya team 2..."perintah pein ke anggotanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

"ayo berpencar.."perintah pein lagi dan mereka berpencar.

Team 1...

Terlihat pein,konan,sasori,deidara,hidan,dan kakuzu berjalan lurus dan tak sengaja mereka melihat sebuah pintu dengan setengah warna yang sama seperti pintu mereka berpencar.

"kayaknya ruangan itu yang menyimpan kunci pintu aneh tadi..."jawab hidan sambil nunjuk ke pintu itu.

"baik ayo masuk..."perintah pein dan menuju ke pintu itu.

Didepan pintu...

"nanti dulu leader..."kata hidan sambil mengambil alat gajenya.

"oke ayo masuk..."jawabnya lagi.

#KRRRIEEETTT...DUM...

Dan mereka masuk,tapi ruangan itu gelap dan hidan meraba-raba tembok untuk mencari tombol lampu dan ketemu.

#CLLIICCKKK...

Ruangan itu menyala dan memperlihatkan 2 orang berpakaian aneh yang sedang menghitung kertas aneh ditangannya .ruangan itu terlihat seperti kelas untuk ujian...ya ruangan kelas untuk ujian.

"apa-apaan ini..?"tanya pein bingung.

"kau ingin kunci ini kan...?"tanya sosok itu sambil melambai-lambaikan kunci yang ditangannya.

"dan jika ingin kalian mendapatkan kunci ini,kalian harus mengikuti sebuah tes ujian.."jawab sosok disebelahnya sambil mengangkat kertas yang bejimbun.

"KYYYAAA UJIAN..."tariak pein teriak gaje sambil memegangi kedua pipinya *DUUBBRAKKK...(author jatuh dari kursi akibat teriakan lekong si pein)*.

"baiklah kami mau mengikuti ujian ini..."jawab konan dengan muka yakin.

"konan..."jawab pein dengan muka memelas mirip kaya kucing author kalo mau buang hajat karena pintunya dikunci *dirinenggan ampe tepar*.

"lo ingin kita dibunuh oleh 2 hantu gaje itu,HAH..."kata konan sambil aura gelapnya dan dibalas anggukan lemah pein.

"baiklah sekarang kalian duduk,akan kujelaskan peraturan ini..."jawab guru gadungan sambil membagi kertas ke team 1.

"peraturan pertama kalian harus mengerjakan 5 soal ini sendiri,jika ketahuan mencontek maka kursi yang kalian duduki akan menjadi api dan membakar bokong kalian.."jawab orang itu dimeja guru.

"dan yang kedua,jika kalian tak bisa menjawab soal itu dan jawaban kalian salah lebih dari 2 maka..."jawab guru disebelahnya sambil memegang gorok ditangan kirinya.

'gllekkk...'batin team 1 menelan ludahnya.

Kita tinggalkan team 1 dan pergi ke team 2...

Disebuah taman terlihat sosok ayam merah *dicukur botak oleh shin*sedang duduk di salah satu bangku ditaman itu.

"gila gue dah cape..."jawab shin sambil duduk di bangku taman.

"gue juga..."zetsu duduk disamping shin.

"kenapa tuh kisame..?"tanya shin ke zetsu sambil melihat kisame yang kaya ikan terdampar(emang dia ikan*author dilempar ke samudra pasifik oleh kisame*).

"biasa,dia dehidrasi..."jawabnya cuek.

"senpai,tobi liat sebuah pintu yang mirip kaya pintu didepan tadi..."jawab tobi sambil muter-muter kaya gangsing(?).

"kayaknya itu ruangannya,ayo minna kita kesana.."perintah shin ke yang lain .setelah menyemprot air 5 ember ke kisame,mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangan yang dikatakan oleh tobi.

Didepan ruangan aneh...

"disini senpai ruangannya..."jawab tobi sambil memegang gagang pintu dan berniat membukanya.

#KRRRIEEETTT...DUM...

Pintu pun ditutup kembali sambil mencari tombol lampu karena ruangan itu gelap dan shin meraba-raba tembok dan menemukan tombolnya.

#CLLIICCKKK...

Ruangan itu menyala dan memperlihatkan 2 orang berpakaian gaje sedang bermain catur.

"eehhh ada pemuda ganteng kesini..."jwab orang itu.

"iya cyn,kayaknya kita akan bersenang-senang deh..."jawab orang disebelahnya.

Oohh mereka ternyata seorang banci...ku ulangi lagi mereka BANCI dan team 2 pun keringet dingin akan orang itu.

'mampus gue,maaf sayang mungkin nanti abang tidak perjaka(?) lagi'batin kisame sambil memegangin pantatnya.

"jika kalian ingin selamat maka kalian harus mengalahkan kami dalam game catur,ya gak cyn..."jawab sosok itu sambil toel-toel shin yang berakibat jantung lemah pada penerimanya.

"dan jika kalian kalah maka siap-siap..."potong sosok itu sambil menjilati bibirnya dan membuat team 2 memegang pantat mereka bersamaan.

Oke kita tinggalkan penderitaan team 2 dan kembali keteam 1...

Ternyata team 1 telah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal laknat itu dan berhasil keluar tak lupa sambil memegang kunci bergambar singa itu.

"gila pertanyaan gaje macam apa tadi,masa darimana asal bayi jika bayi itu berumur 10 tahun ingin dikeluarkan oleh sang ibu dalam waktu 20 menit..."jawab pein geleng-geleng saat mengingat pertanyaan gaje dari guru yang gaje pula.

"lo mending pein,daripada gue...masa bagaimana menghitung uang dengan mata ditutup dalam waktu 1 menit..."jawab kakuzu tak kalah heboh dari pein.

"sudahlah daripada kita dibacok ama tuh guru gaje..."jawab konan sambil memegang kuncinya dan mereka menuju ke pintu utama untuk membuka pintu aneh itu.

Di ruang dimana team 2 yang mempertaruhkan keperjakaannya (?)...

"hhuaaaa kita kalah..."jawab banci itu sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"hehehe...jangan remehin sang juara catur tingkat desa yah..."jawab shin sombongnya.

"cih,juara catur tingkat desa dibanggain..."remeh kisame dan dibalas oleh api abadi milik shin dan kontan kisame gosong seketika.

"baiklah kita keluar,tobi ambil kunci yang ada di tangan mereka dan zetsu geret nih ikan darat..."perintah shin dan dijawab anggukan oleh 2 orang itu.

Didepan pintu aneh...

"lama sekali kalian..."jawab pein sambil melipatkan tangan didadanya.

"ada sedikit gangguan tadi..."jawab shin santai.

"baiklah ayo kita buka..."perintah pein ke yang lain.

#CLLEKKK...CLLIIKKK...

"baiklah pintu udah tidak terkunci,ayo masuk..."perintah pein ke yang lain sambil memegang gagang pintu.

#KKKRIIIEEETTTTT...

Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna hijau ditengah ruangan dan anggota akatsuki menyanyikan lagu 'we are the champion' minus pein,konan,dan shin.

Para akatsuki menuju ke kotak itu dan membentuk sebuah barisan layaknya seorang prajurit yang sedang mengawal presiden yang akan masuk ke pein yang dianggap seperti presiden pun menuju kedepan dan membuka kotak itu.

Kotak itu terbuka dan reaksi anggota akatsuki adalah...

Cengo berjamaah...

Loh kenapa...? *author mlirik ke kotak itu* ohh...ternyata kotaknya kosong permisa..

**DONG...**

Akatsuki pun tepar berjamaah dan pein menjadi imamnya.

2 jam kemudian digerbang kastil...

"#$#%# ternyata kotaknya kosong,gue dah mikir ampe pala gue mau meledak malah kotak itu...dasar #$%#$#%#"jawab hidan dengan bahasa ragungannya.

"ooiii kalian,gimana berhasil tidak...?"tanya jiraiya sambil menutup buku laknat itu.

"gak kek,malahan kotak itu kosong...seharusnya didalam kotakan itu terdapat batu pualam berwarna hijau..."jawab pein dengan wajah kecewa.

"oohh batu pualam hijau,nih ada dikakek..."jawab jiraiya sambil menunjukan batu itu.

#DUUBBRAAKK...BBRUUKK...BRRUUUKKK...BRUUKKK...

Anggota akatsuki tepar lagi akibat perkataan sang kakek.

"loh kalian kenapa..."tanya jiraiya dengan muka polos.

~**TBC~**

Yeahhh...selesai juga . gimana minna,masih kurang lucu...? atau kurang kenistaannya...? berilah komentar dibawah ini (narator=ini bukan waktunya bercanda author *digeplak ama rotan oleh narator) oke dan juga author mau bilang kalo chapter depan besok adalah 'chapter 5 :pencarian batu berlian biru dan teror 2 hantu pembunuh..'.

Oh ya tadi pass jawaban shin tentang 'cerita horor' itu dari author sendiri karena dulu pass author nyeritain cerita horor ke adek sepupu gue malah digeplak ama mama karena gak baik cerita tentang hal yang berbau horor -_-' .oke author akan tutup chapter ini dan jangan ketinggalan ya readers sekalian...

Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...

~**REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

**ZHITACHI-SHIN KUN PRESENT:**

"**Camping Yang Gila"**

Yo...kembali nih author kece dari dunia lain (?) mau bawa chapter lanjutan fict ini .sebelumnya gomen atas keterlambatan author untuk update chapter selanjutnya di fict 'camping yang gila' ini karena author banyak kerjaan di dunia nyata author dan juga author berencana membuat sebuah fict baru yang berjudul 'dark has come:meteor of darkness' dan chara utama masih akatsuki dan chara OC,kuraga shin .

Oke daripada kelamaan mending baca dulu chapter ini... ^.^

Pada chapter sebelumnya,akatsuki mulai mencari 2 benda keramat untuk membebaskan kutukan dari hantu aneh dan memulai perjalanan ke barat hutan .setiba disana,akatsuki dibuat manja oleh pemandangan kastil yang begitu indah tapi keberuntungan tidak selalu diakatsuki karena didalam kastil terlah terjadi hal-hal gaje yang bahkan bisa membuat jiwa maupun raga bergoyang gajebo (?) .setelah berhasil mengambil 2 kunci bergambar aneh,akatsuki berkumpul didepan pintu bergambar singa dan membukanya dan juga melihat kotak yang berada ditengah ruangan .saat pein membuka kotaknya,ternyata kotak itu kosong dan akatsuki keluar dari kastil dengan wajah gaje(?) .saat kakek berambut putih bertanya ke mereka dan mereka menjawab 'tidak' tapi saat kakek itu sedang merogoh sesuatu dan memperlihatkan benda itu ke akatsuki dan dibalas dengan tatapan cengo ke benda itu,dan cerita berlanjut...

**DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO.  
>RATE:T+<br>SUMMARY=akatsuki akan camping konoha coii...keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi anggota akatsuki bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu...hiiii  
>GENRE=HUMOR,MISTERY,ROMANTIS.<br>WARNING=OOC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,GAJE,BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,DATANGNYA WABAH VIRUS YAOINIVUS PERMANINEKATUS(?),DLL  
>TAMBAHAN=*disini author nambahin chara diakatsuki yg bernama kuraga shin ciri-cirinya:berambut emo mirip sasuke tapi berambut merah*<strong>

**1...2...3...ACTION**

Chapter 5 :perjalanan menuju ke timur hutan...

Setelah terbangun dari acara mati suri(?),para anggota akatsuki beserta kakek ubanan *ditusuk pake rambut duri jiraiya* melanjutkan petualangannya menuju ke timur hutan konohakure .

"da*uq,ternyata pengorbanan gue tadi dikastil gaje ternyata sia-sia..."jawab hidan sambil menendang kerikil ditanah saking keselnya .

"bukan lo aja,gue juga...dah pertanyaannya gaje kalo nyontek di slomot bokong gue ampe gosong pula "jawab pein tak kalah sebel .

"WOOIII BISA DIAM GAK LO BERDUA !,GUE GAK BISA KONSEN NIH..."bentak jiraiya sambil masang mata melotot ke pein dan hidan .

CREESSEKKK...CREESSEKKKK...

Tiba-tiba rumput didepan mereka bergerak dan mengeluarkan bunyi aneh membuat akatsuki mrinding disko bahkan jiraiya ampe jatuhin tuh buku laknat karena merinding .

"prasaan gue gak enak nih..."kata jiraiya dalam mode merindingnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain .

"HHYAAAA...! "teriak pemuda bermasker yang pernah dilihat oleh anggota akatsuki –pein dan jiraiya- sambil nodongin curit ke akatsuki .

"UWUAAA...HANTU MASKER GAJE..."teriak para akatsuki bersamaan dan lari menjauh dari hantu itu .

Di posisi hantu...

"cih sialan,eh..buku apa ini "jawab hantu itu sambil melihat buku 'aneh' ditanah dan mengambilnya .

"gila bukunya bagus bener,baca ahhh...kauta sekarang tugasmu untuk menghentikan mereka "jawabnya sambil mengelap hidungnya yang mulai bocor darah .

Di posisi akatsuki...

"bangke,ketemu hantu itu lagi..."jawab itachi sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang lecek .

"hooii dei,pinjem sisirnya..."panggil itachi ke deidara yang lagi nyisir rambutnya yang sama leceknya kaya itachi .

"dia bernama fuura ni natta,orang yang bunuh diri melalui terjun ke air terjun itu .dia selalu memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya yang dikatakan oleh warga desa yang pernah melihatnya yaitu berkas tersangkut oleh kayu yang tajam sehingga wajahnya sobek serta selalu membawa curit yang entah buat apa curit itu..."jelas si kakek sambil duduk .

"baiklah ayo kita jalan sebelum gelap..."perintah pein dan dibalas 'ya' oleh yang lain .

5 menit berjalan...

"WTF,ada yang tertinggal..."jawab jiraiya berhenti jalan .

"ada apa kek...? "tanya konan saat jiraiya berhenti berjalan .

"buku itu jatuh saat kakek mau lari..."jawab jiraiya dengan wajah lesu dan dibalas tatapan cengo dari pein .

"pa-padahal itu buku new edition...hiks "tangis pein dan pundung didekat sebuah pohon jambu yang membuat lainnya sweatdrop .

"eh...kok gue merinding yah..? "tangis pein mereda dan tengok kanan-kiri .

"di-di..."kata kisame gagap .

"be-belakang lo ad-ada..."sambungnya lagi .

"SEETANNNN...!"teriak mereka dan lari menjauh serta meninggalkan pein yang kebingungan .

"emang ada apa sih..? ,eh tunggu dulu...kenapa mereka bilang 'setan' apa jangan-jangan... "tanya pein dan melihat kebelakang dirinya .

"HHYAAATTT...!"jawab sosok itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya .

SYYUUUTTT...CRRAAKKK...

Untung aja pein bisa menghindarinya dan pedang itu mengenai tanah .

"hampir kena,LARIII...! "jawabnya lega dan dibalas dengan lari cepat oleh pein untuk menyusul anggota akatsuki yang sudah jauh .

Diposisi akatsuki sekarang...

"gile,dah cukup hantu masker gaje itu sekarang malah hantu jaman edo datang sambil ngayunin pedang ke ketua ..."jwab sasori sambil memegangi lututnya dan mengambil nafas .

"kasihan leader,mungkin nyawanya sudah melayang akibat hantu itu..."jawab kisame sambil memasang muka lemes .

"UWWAAA...!"teriak dari dalam hutan langsung menubruk kisame yang mau duduk didekat sebuah pohon .

BBRUKKK...

Semuanya cengo akibat pandangan itu .gak papa sih buat author tapi tak baik untuk mereka yang sedang melihat adegan ini cuman acara tindih menindih .eeiitt...ntar dlu gue jelasin dulu mengapa mereka cengo,ehem...liat aja gaya mereka jatuh kisame berada dibagian bawah sambil memegangi tangan kekar pein pake masang muka nepsong pula dan pein yang selaku diatas juga tak kalah memasang muka nepsong .

"KKYYAAA...KISAME-SENPAI AMA KETUA YAOI'AN..."teriak tobi sambil megangin kedua topeng bagian pipi dan dibalas taplokan dari deidara karena menjerit didekat telinganya .

"woi kalian berdua,jika kalian tidak bangun maka...*kretek..kretek * "jawab konan sambil membunyikan jarinya dan mereka berdua langsung bangun dari posisi 'seme-uke' mereka *ditaplok pein ama kisame 100 x * .

"udah-udah,karena mau gelap lebih baik kalian mampir kerumah kakek karena jarak dari sini tidak jauh dan untuk perjalanan ini kita lanjutkan lagi besok..."kata jiraiya sambil melihat matahari yang mau tenggelam .

"baik kakek..."jawab mereka serentak dan berjalan dibelakang jiraiya .

Dirumah jiraiya...

"waw,rumah kakek besar juga..."kata sasori tajub melihat rumah jiraiya yang besarnya 2x rumah semut (?) *dilempar kodok oleh jiraiya* eh salah maksudnya 2x rumah pada umumnya .

"terima kasih atas pujiannya,mari masuk..."perintah jiraiya ke anggota akatsuki .

"ya.."jawab mereka dan masuk kedalam rumah .

"kita sudah didalam dan sudah aman karena tidak mungkin 2 hantu itu akan masuk ke rumah ini..."kata jiraiya sambil menutup pintu .

"karena itu,janganlah kalian keluar pada malam hari walaupun dalam keadaan genting sekalipun..."kata jiraiya sambil masang muka horor .

"baiklah karena sudah gelap lebih baik kalian mandi dlu tapi sebelum itu,NARUTO kesini nak..."panggil jiraiya ke seseorang yang ada dirumah .

"ada apa kek...? loh abang pein !"jawab pemuda bernama naruto yang keluar dari ruangan dapur dan langsung masang wajah shock saat apa yang dia sedang lihat sekarang .

"na-naruto..."jawab pein gagap dan langsung mengampiri naruto .

"abang pein~..."

"naruto~..."

PLUUKK...

"kenapa abang pein jarang pulang kekonoha,aku kan kangen~..."tanya naruto di pelukan pein .

"sama,abang juga kangen ama adik kecilku ini..."jawab pein sambil menarik hidung naruto dengan gemas .

"kebiasaan deh selalu begini...huh "jawab naruto dengan muka ngambek dan dibalas tawaan oleh pein .

"dobe jangan teriak keras-keras,emang ada ap-..."jwab pemuda berambut emo berwarna raven yang keluar dari dapur dan perkataannya terpotong karena melihat sesuatu didepannya .

"baka ototou..."jawab itachi kaget apa yang dia lihat sekarang .

"baka aniki..."jawab pemuda itu tak kalah kaget .

"ototou~..."panggil itachi lari ke pemuda itu sambil melentangkan tangannya .

"aniki~..."teriak pemuda itu sambil lari kearah itachi .

PLUUKK...

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi baka aniki..."jawab pemuda itu dipelukan itachi .

"gue sebenernya sedang camping disini,dan karena teror dari hantu itu maka kami akatsuki harus mencari 2 benda laknat untuk membebaskan kami dari hantu gaje itu..."jawabnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya .

"kenapa lo gak mati sekalian ama hantu itu,hm...?"jawab pemuda itu dingin dan dibalas tatapan sweatdrop dari itachi .

"psstt...itu pemuda yang bernama sasuke,adik dari itachi ?"tanya shin ke hidan dan dibalas anggukan darinya .

"aku kira dia cool kaya kakaknya tapi,ckckck..."jawab shin sambil nahan tawa .

"siapa itu yang nahan tawa HAH..."jawab pemuda bernama sasuke itu langsung tengok ke akatsuki dengan pandangan dingin yang bikin akatsuki mrinding .

"dah cukup,sasuke apa makanan sudah siap...?"tanya jiraiya sambil menghentikan amukan ayam yang mau ngamuk(?) *diamaterasu ampe gosong* .

"hn..."jawabnya singkat .

"baiklah sebaiknya kalian mandi sekarang dan langsung susul ke ruangan makan..."perintah jiraiya sambil pergi keruangan makan .

Diruang makan...

"kek,kok belum mandi..?"tanya tobi sambil nyomot tahu dari piring itachi(baca=secara diam-diam) .

"nanti aja lagi rada males..."jawabnya santai dan bikin pein dan kisame selaku duduk berdekatan dengan jiraiya langsung menggeser posisi duduknya .

"kalian gak makan...?"tanya jiraiya ke sasuke dan naruto dan dibalas senyam-senyum gaje dari mereka .

"kami sudah kenyang,iya kan dobe..."jawab sasuke dan melirik kenaruto dan membuat naruto blushing .

KRIIEETT...

"enak juga kalian ya,saat aku pergi kalian sepuasnya melakukan hal 'itu' tanpa sepengetahuanku..."jawab jiraiya berdiri dari kursinya dengan muka horor ke mereka berdua terutama sasuke karena pusat tatapan jiraiya diarahkan ke dia .

"err...itu..."jawab sasuke merinding melihat tatapan jiraiya yang mirip seperti mau memperkosa dirinya ampe subuh(?) .

"sudah berapa ronde kalian,dan apa naruto mengeluarkan desahan dasyatnya...?"tanya jiraiya ke sasuke dengan wajah ingin tahu .

"it..."

"apakah naruto bisa bertahan dari 'serangan'mu itu...?"

"itu..."

"pose apa yang kalian gunakan dalam melakukan 'itu'..."

"..."

"ap-..." DUAAKKK...

"tanya sekali lagi gue kebiri lo kakek jahanam..."teriak sasuke sambil menatap tuh kakek dengan ketusnya yang membuat akatsuki jawdrop .

"cepat habiskan makanan kalian dan temui aku diruang tengah..."jawab sasuke sambil memasang muka datar sedatar muka tembok *dicukur habis oleh sasuke* .

Diruang tengah...

"karena kamar hanya 6 dan yang kosong hanya 4,kalian akan kubagi sekamar 3 orang salah satu kamar nanti ada ber-4 dan kau perempuan berambut biru akan tidur sendirian..."jwabnya sambil melihat tv dengan serius .

"baiklah..."jawab mereka pasrah dan menuju kekamar yang akan mereka tiduri .

"dan kamu dobe,waktunya lanjutin yang tadi tertunda..."kata sasuke sambil menjilat leher naruto .

"e-eh..."jawabnya kaget dan pasrah akibat perilaku sasuke .

Baiklah kita tinggalkan adegan barusan dan kita skip pagi harinya .

Pagi hari...

"sialan,baru tidur 1 jam dah disuruh leader buat ngambil buku laknat itu..."jawab pemuda berambut merah yang sedang didepan pintu dengan muka lecek kaya belum disetrika .

TOK...TOK...

1 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

30 menit...

BRAKKK...

"hosh...hosh...ADA ORANG GAK SIH...! "kata shin usai nendang tuh pintu ampe terbelah menjadi 2 .

"!" #CRROOOT...BRUK...

"ada ap-...loh kok nih anak malah main pingsan dikamar gue..? "jawab seorang berambut putih yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan kaget akan sesosok mayat ayam berwarna merah(?) .

Ternyata shin pingsan karena melihat poster-poster perempuan yang aduhai tenan terpasang ditembok-tembok jiraiya yang berjimbun .

Setelah berpakaian,jiraiya menarik(menggeret)tubuh shin dengan santainya menuju keruang tengah tempat akatsuki sekarang sudah bangun .

"kenapa tuh anak...? "tanya kisame saat melihat shin digeret dengan tidak berperi-ayam-an .

"gtw..."jawab itachi singkat .

"kenapa tuh anak kek..? kok ampe digeret gitu "tanya konan yang kasihan akan ayam itu(digerek ama shin|shin=sekali lagi bilang gue ayam gue cipok lo ampe tepar...|author*bayangin sedang dicipok oleh shin dengan napsu*aike mau kok,beb *banci author mulai kambuh dan ngejar shin*...|shin=WTF...!*lari muterin stadion glora bung karno 100 x*)

"gak tahu,nih anak tiba-tiba tepar didepan pintu gue..mana pintu gue ancur lagi "jawabnya sambil ngangkat tubuh shin kaya orang mau bulan madu*dibakar oleh shin*dan menaruhnya ke kursi panjang .

1 jam kemudian...

"gila gue mimpi buruk,masa gue digeret ama orang gaje berambut putih mana lagi geretnya gak manusiawi lagi..."curhat shin ke akatsuki dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh yang lain .

"pein,gue dah kapok disuruh ngambil kaya gituan lagi..."kata shin sambil masang muka kusam .

"emang suruh ngambil apa sih..."tanya konan ke shin yang lagi ngucek-ngucek mata .

"itu suruh ngambil buku –piip- yang tadi malam dipinjam ama kakek jiraiya..."jawabnya masih setengah sadar .

"eh ada apa ? kok muka konan gelap gitu..?"tanya shin dengan tampang polos .

"pein~..."panggil konan dengan nada imut .

"iy-iya konan..."jawabnya gagap . 'perasaan gue buruk nih,mending cabut ah...'batin pein mrinding disko dan pergi keluar rumah .

"DAH KUBILANG,JANGAN BAWA BUKU LAKNAT ITU DASAR BAKA..."teriak konan sambil mengangkat gergaji mesin yang muncul dari mana dan mengejar pein yang lari .

Dan terdengar jeritan seksi(?) dari luar...

"ayo kita susul kedepan dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju timur hutan..."jawab jiraiya sambil mengambil beberapa makanan .

Diluar...

"tuh kan,kalo gak nurut ke aku jadi gini deh..."jawab konan sambil menembel lubang di kulit pein .

'saat moodnya baik mirip malaikat penuh ceria saat moodnya buruk kaya gorilla lepas dari ragungan...'batin pein geleng-geleng .

"baiklah kita berangkat sekarang sebelum malam dan kalian berdua,jaga tempat ini dan jangan berbuat macam-macam karena gue dah masang camera disudut ruangan...khukhukhu "jawab jiraiya sambil tersenyum evil .

'cih...dasar kakek tua bangkotan 'jawab sasuke pelan .

"ototou,salam buat kaa-san dan tou-san dirumah..."kata itachi dan dibalas 'hn'oleh sang empu .

"naruto,jaga dirimu dari ayam gila itu.."kata pein sambil nunjuk ke sasuke dan sasuke membalas itu dengan ekspresi datar .

"baik,ayo berangkat..."perintah jiraiya .

"ya..."jawab akatsuki serentak .

Dan perjalanan dilanjutkan kembali .

**~TBC~**

Taraa...selesai juga .ehem...kok nih chapter humornya berkurang yah...? au ah yang penting readers suka . dan terima kasih atas reviewnya di FFN saya ini baik di cerita ini maupun diceritaku lainnya .

Ehem...daripada kelamaan mending tutup aja ya dan dilanjutkan chapter 6 yang berjudul 'chapter 6 :perjalanan dilanjutkan kembali...'

Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...

**~REVIEW~**


	6. Chapter 6

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:**

"**Camping****  
>Yang Gila"<strong>

Heloo...sesuai kesepakatan,maka Zhitachi akan me update fict ini yang sudah beberapa minggu gak diurus. Dan juga untuk fict 'penembakan ala akatsuki' saat ini belum diterusin karena masih menunggu voting dari para readers sekalian.

Karena Zhitachi sudah dapet jubah akatsuki maka dengan murah hati Zhitachi akan merilis fict baru yang berjudul 'My Blood Venom S2:Next Generation..' yang kelanjutan dari cerita 'My Blood Venom:Justice Or Ambition' dengan tokoh baru serta tokoh OC akan dikurangi dicerita itu karena inti cerita itu adalah sang penerus dari tokoh OC yang terdahulu.

Dan di fict final ini kemungkinan humornya akan berkurang karena akan dijelaskan kenapa hantu itu selalu berkiaran.

Kayaknya Zhitachi banyak bicara deh,daripada lama mending sikat aja yah... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**RATE:T+ or K,au ah terang *disruduk banteng*.**

**GENRE=HUMOR,MISTERY,ROMANTIS,FRIENDSHIP.**

**SUMMARY=akatsuki akan camping konoha coii...keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi anggota akatsuki bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu...hiiii.**

**WARNING=OOC,TIPO BERTEBARAN,GAJE,BANYAK KEKURANGAN SANA SINI,DATANGNYA WABAH VIRUS YAOINIVUS PERMANINEKATUS(?),DLL.**  
><strong>TAMBAHAN=*disini author nambahin chara diakatsuki yg bernama kuraga shin ciri-cirinya:berambut emo mirip sasuke tapi berambut merah*<strong>

**1...2...3...ACTION**

Chapter 6/final : perjalanan dilanjutkan kembali,misteri yang terpecahkan...

Sudah satu jam mereka berjalan dan satu jam sudah sang ayam merah*digerek oleh Shin*berisik mulu.

"dah sampe blum... ? "tanya Shin ke yang lain dan dibalas 'belum..' oleh yang lain.

Baru juga 2 menit berjalan,Shin tanya lagi. "dah sampe belum...? " dan dibalas 'belum' oleh yang lain.

"da-..."

"sekali lagi lo bilang gue gantung lo dipohon biar tuh hantu bisa grepe lo,mau... ? "bentak Pein yang sudah hilang kesabaran karena Shin tanya mulu.

Seketika Shin tidak berkata sampe berjam-jam lamanya.

"stop..." perintah Jiraiya untuk berhenti dan langsung berbalik menatap ke arah Akatsuki.

"kayaknya kakek cuman bisa nganterin sampe sini aja karena kakek ada urusan mendadak. Dan jika kalian sudah mendapatkan batu itu,kalian langsung aja ke kuil 300 M dari gedung itu dan nanti kalian akan mengerti kenapa daerah sini selalu dihantui oleh hantu gaje itu..."ucap sang kakek dan pergi menuju arah timur meninggalkan para Akatsuki.

"baiklah,ayo guys kita jalan..."perintah Pein dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Saat diperjalanan,entah ilmu apa yang dipake Kisame saat itu dia bisa merasakan ada yang sedang mengikuti mereka.

"woi kayaknya kita dibuntutin deh..."kata Kisame sambil negok kebelakang.

"perasaanmu aja kis..."balas Itachi.

"sumpeh,gue kagak bohong..."jawab Kisame dengan mantap.

"mana ada hantu disiang bolong gin-..."ucapan Itachi berhenti saat melihat 2 sosok keluar dari semak-semak sambil menodongkan senjata mereka dari arah kejauhan.

"WUUAAA,SETAN...! ! ! "jerit duo orang itu dan berlari cepat menerobos para anggota Akatsuki didepannya.

"woi kis apa-apaan tuh main trobos gitu aja, lecet nih tangan gue... ! !" bentak Sasori karena dia yang paling telak kena pedang Kisame yang berduri.

"ADA SETAN DIBELAKANG LO PADA... "jerik kedua orang itu disaat berlari.

"hah...apa,setan...? ? "tanya mereka dan langsung menengok kebelakang.

DISCONNECT...

20%

40%

60%

80%

CONNECT...

"SETANN...! ! "jerit mereka semua dan lari menyusul Kisame dan Itachi.

"gila tuh orang minum apa sih,larinya cepet bener..."ucap Kauta kecapean usai mengejar para Akatsuki.

"mungkin dia minum 'K*K* BIMA ENERGI',yang bikin energi dan stamina naik 200%..."ucap Natta sambil promosi dan menunjukan minumannya.

"sini gue minta..."kata Kauta nyropot tuh minuman dari tangan natta dan langsung meminumnya.

Kita tinggalkan hantu gaje itu dan beralih ke Akatsuki...

"hosh...hosh gila capek bener gue..."ucap Hidan sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

"gue juga..."balas Zetsu.

"eh senpai,lihat kedepan..."panggil Tobi ke anggota akatsuki dan mereka langsung melihat arah yang ditunjukan oleh tobi.

"wah sebuah kastil,kok kenapa berada di hutan gini yah...? "tanya Shin ke entah kesiapa.

"ayo kita masuk dan akhiri kegajean ini..." ajak Pein ke yang lain dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu kastil.

"tunggu..."panggil mereka dan mulai berjalan menuju ke arah pein.

"perasaanku mulai buruk saat didepan pintu ini..."ucap Shin mrinding saat didepan pintu kastil.

"perasaanmu aja..."balas kakuzu.

"eh itu apa..un "tunjuk deidara ke arah pinggir pintu dan ternyata sebuah kertas kecil yang menemplek didepan pintu.

**Jika kalian ingin masuk maka siapkan mental kalian karena ini bisa merusak pikiran dan mental anda dalam beberapa detik,jika kalian berhasil menyelesaikan babak pertama langsung aja kebabak kedua tepatnya diarah barat usai kalian menyelesaikan tantangan pertama ini.**

**Baik peraturan pertama dalam babak pertama ini,kalian harus bertahan hidup dari serangan mental selama 5 detik. Jika ada yang selamat minimal 3 maka aku mengatakan kalian lulus,tapi jika kurang dari 3 maka siap-siap kevirginan(?) kalian akan kami ambil,hahaha**

**Tertanda,petugas babak pertama**

*glek..* semua anggota akatsuki menelan ludah mereka dengan sulit usai membaca peraturan gaje itu.

"merusak pikiran dan mental...sepertinya menarik "jawab Pein dan mulai memegang gagang pintu.

"stop Pein,kau yakin ingin melakukan ini..."henti Konan dan Pein tetap bersi lunak(?) eh salah maksudnya bersi keras untuk membuka pintu itu.

KRIIETT...

"ayo kita masuk..." ajak Pein ke yang lain yang sedang mengambil nafas untuk mengambil udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya jika nanti didalam tidak bisa mengambil udara segar karena efek dari tantangan pertama ini (lebey lo pada...*author digantung dipohon toge oleh akatsuki*)

"ya..."balas mereka bersama dan Akatsuki masuk ke kastil yang gelap itu.

KRIET..DUM

Tiba-tiba pintu kastil tetutup dengan sendiri dan Akatsuki sudah mrinding disko didalam karena efek tutupnya pintu kastil.

"woi chi,cari saklar lampu..."perintah Pein didalam kegelapan.

"iya iya,gue lagi cari..."

CLICK...

Dan ruangan itu mulai menyala dan terpampang ribuan foto yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk dilihat anak kecil. Semua anggota Akatsuki menelan ludah paksa saat melihat foto-foto itu dan mau tidak mau para cowok Akatsuki tepar dengan posisi gaje dan parahnya Pein dengan posisi berdiri dan memasang senyuman gaje serta membatin 'arigato para hantu karena sudah memprestasikan gambar-gambar indah ini ke gue,nyesel tuh kakek bangkotan karena gak liat gambar-gambar 'suci' ini '.

Dan yang masih berdiri adalah:

-tobi(?)  
>-konan<br>-Shin  
>-deidara (gue gak yakin nih ama orang satu lain pada tepar malah dia masih masang muka datar,apa jangan-jangan gosip itu benar bahwa dei ama Shin mempunyai hubungan khusus *diledakin dei karena membuat gosip aneh tentang dirinya*).<p>

Dan tiba-tiba muncul tulisan didepan pintu barat.

**Selamat untuk yang selamat dari tes ini,dan selanjutnya bukalah pintu ke dua untuk menyelesaikan tes babak kedua.**

Mau-tidak mau mereka(yang selamat)harus membangun para anggota Akatsuki yang tepar akibat efek maha dashyat dari ruangan pertama dengan cara yang bisa disebut sungguh gaje.

"terakhir Pein..."ucap Konan dan berjalan ke arah Pein sambil memegang sebuah buku yang mencurigakan.

"Pein~...bangun donk,kalo gak bangun nanti bukumu aku bakar loh~ "ucapnya didepan wajah Pein sambil mengibarkan buku gaje itu dan sontak Pein langsung nyomot tuh buku dan menyimpannya dibalik jubahnya.

"huh,dasar..."balas Konan.

"baik kita lanjut ronde kedua..."ucap Pein dan mulai membuka pintu.

KRIEET...

DUM...

Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang kosong dan ditengahnya terdapat sebuah papan catur dan juga ada ratusan kerangka tulang manusia berjejer di sekitar ruangan dengan rapih dan juga sebuah kerangka seorang raja yang duduk didepan papan catur itu. Tak lupa sebuah kotak berwarna emas berada didekat sang raja.

Sebuah kertas terbang menuju ke muka Pein dan Pein menangkapnya.

**Babak kedua adalah kalian harus melawan raja kerangka yang berada didepan kalian dengan cara bermain catur. Jika kalian kalah 2x maka para tengkorak yang berada disekitar ruangan ini akan menggrepe kalian sampai mati,huahaha...**

"oh god,gue gak bisa main catur..."jawab Pein kringat dingin dan para anggota akatsuki juga merasa demikian.

"hanya satu orang yang bisa bermain game ini..." ucap Kisame melirik ke arah Shin dan semua anggota akatsuki yang tahu ucapan dan lirikan Kisame juga ikut melirik ke arah Shin.

"ih~...kalo liat-liat jangan pake gitu napa,jihai deh..." ucap Shin dengan bencesnya dan para anggota Akatsuki sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Shin.

"ini bukan waktunya bercanda,Shin..."ucap Pein dengan deathglare membara.

"iya iya gue tahu..."balas Shin dan mulai berjalan dan duduk di kursi itu.

2 jam kemudian...

"yey gue menang..."teriak Shin gajebo dan dibalas teriakan gaje juga dari anggota akatsuki.

"bagus,kalian telah menyelesaikan tantangan ini. Ambillah mutiara itu dan cepatlah pergi dari kastil ini 5 menit sebelum kastil ini lenyap..."ucap suara misterius.

"ayo kita harus mengambil mutiara itu dan pergi dari kastil ini..." kata Pein dan berlari menuju ke arah kotak yang berada didekat sang raja dan mereka langsung pergi dari kastil.

Didepan kastil...

"akhirnya selesai juga..."ucap Hidan mengatur nafas dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

WUSH...  
>dan kastil itu menghilang tanpa sebab.<p>

"kita harus ke arah kuil sebelum matahari terbenam..." ajak Pein dan Akatsuki melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah kuil.

Di Kuil...

Terlihat Jiraiya sedang berdiri didepan sebuah sumur yang sudah lama tidak dipakai.

"bagus,kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas kalian..." sapa Jiraiya ke akatsuki.

"sekarang lemparkan ke dua batu itu ke arah sumur ini..." perintah Jiraiya dan Pein maju untuk melempar 2 benda yang dimaksud.

Tanpa diduga,ke dua hantu itu muncul didepan Akatsuki dan para Akatsuki langsung memasang posisi siaga. Tapi anehnya hantu itu tidak bergerak dan tetap diam diposisinya.

"cepat Pein,lemparkan ke dua benda itu..." perintah Jiraiya dan Pein melemparnya.

WUSH...

PLUNG PLUNG

"eh tidak terjadi apa-apa..."ucap Pein setelah melempar ke dua benda itu.

"Pein lihat..."panggil Konan dan langsung menunjuk ke arah 2 hantu itu yang mulai menghilang.

"terima kasih telah menghilangkan kutukan kami..."ucap Kauta disaat dia menghilang.

"kalian telah bebas dari teror ini,terima kasih telah membebaskan kami..."ucap Natta dan mereka berdua juga menghilang bersamaan.

"syukurlah hantu itu telah tenang,sebenarnya mereka hidup karena untuk menjaga kedua benda yang dulunya adalah pemberian dari Shita saat mereka masih hidup. Dan saat Shita meninggal,mereka menjaga benda itu sampai kapanpun agar orang-orang serakah akan harta tidak mengambil benda itu karena benda itu mempunyai kekuatan gaib yang luar biasa..."jelas Jiraiya ke anggota Akatsuki.

Saat mendengar cerita Jiraiya,tiba-tiba tangan Pein disentuh oleh seseorang dengan lembut dan Pein menoleh ke sumber sentuhan itu.

"terima kasih telah membebaskan kutukan mereka,aku tidak bisa membalas jasa kalian ini tapi aku hanya memberikan benda ini kepadamu sebagai tanda terima kasihku..." ucap seorang gadis sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung permata putih dan permata hijau.

"terima kasih Shita,sekarang kau boleh pergi dengan tenang..."ucap Pein dan gadis itu mulai menghilang dari hadapan Pein.

'aku akan menjaga ini...'batin Pein dan memasukan kedua kalung itu ke saku jubahnya.

"baik,untuk merayakan keberasilan kalian. Ayo kita pesta dirumahku dengan sepuasnya..." ajak Jiraiya ke anggota Akatsuki dan dibalas jeritan semangat dari mereka.

"kau tidak pergi,Pein...? "tanya Shin ke Pein yang sedang menatap sumur tua itu.

"nanti aku akan menyusul kalian..." jawabnya.

"baiklah..."balas Shin dan pergi menjauh dari Pein.

"Shita,sekarang kau sudah tenang di alam sana bersama ke dua kekasihmu. Aku harap tidak ada kejadian seperti ini didunia ini terulang kembali..."ucap Pein sambil merenung diatas sumur tua itu.

"oke,waktunya menyusul ke pesta..."ucapnya lagi dan pergi menyusul temannya.

Tanpa diduga oleh pein,dari arah timur terlihat 3 sosok yang terdiri 2 pemuda dan 1 perempuan sedang mengamati Pein dari kejauhan dan terlihat dari wajah mereka yang sedang terseyum bahagia.

TIME SKIP,pagi hari...

"baik kek,kita harus kembali ke markas akatsuki untuk melanjutkan tugas kami..." pamit Pein ke Jiraiya dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"ya hati-hatilah,jaga diri kalian masing-masing..."ucap Jiraiya.

"dan untukmu Naruto,ini untukmu untuk berjaga dari hantu ayam raven itu..."kata pein sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung permata hijau pemberian dari hantu Shita.

"terima kasih bang Pein..."balas Naruto dan langsung memeluk Pein.

"lo gak mau menyucapkan salam terakhir ke abangmu yang ganteng ini,sasuke..."ucap Itachi dengan narsis yang sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk wajahnya sekarang *author ditusuk ama pedang totsuka milik Itachi*.

"idih...najis bener gue "ucap Sasuke dengan tajam dan membuat Itachi pundung didekat pohon asem.

"woi,cukup acara pundungnya. Sekarang kita berangkat menuju tempat tinggal kita " ucap Pein dan mulai meninggalkan rumah Jiraiya.

"dadah bang Pein..." kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan dibalas oleh Pein dengan melambaikan tangan juga.

TIME SKIP, didepan mobil...

"gak ada yang ketinggalan kan..? "tanya Shin ke yang lain dan dibalas gelengan oleh mereka.

"baik,ayo kita pulang..."ucapnya lagi dan para anggota akatsuki mulai masuk ke mobil kecuali pein.

"ini adalah camping yang sangat menyenangkan,walaupun gaje tapi aku senang akan camping ini..."ucap pein lirih.

TIN...TIN..

"woi mau gue tinggal apa ? "teriak Shin dari dalam mobil. Pein yang mendengarkan bunyi itu menghilangkan lamunannya dan langsung masuk kemobil.

"aku takkan melupakan camping gaje ini..."ucap pein sebelum masuk kemobil.

MARKAS AKATSUKI...

1 minggu usai camping gaje...

"Pein~,kita akan liburan ke daerah hutan kirigakure. Mau ikut...? "tanya seorang gadis berambut biru ke pemuda bernama Pein yang sedang membaca novel mesum dan kaget karena gadis muncul secara tiba-tiba dan membuang novel itu kebelakang kursi.

"e-eh...apa camping,sepertinya menyenangkan. Kau sudah membicarakan ke yang lain soal ini..."tanya Pein sambil mengatur detak jantungnya yang masih bergetar hebat.

"sudah,tinggal membicarakan ke kamu dan apa kau menyetujuinya..."tanya gadis itu sambil mendekati pein dengan manja.

"oke oke,minggu depan kita akan camping ke hutan kirigakure..."balas pein melihat tingkah laku gadis itu.

"yeiii...,makasih pein .untuk balasannya,aku akan memasak banyak untuk kalian semua "jawab gadis itu dengan senang dan pergi menuju dapur.

"hah,ada-ada saja kau konan..."balas Pein menghela napas melihat tingkah laku konan yang berubah drastis usai camping.

Dan petualangan kedua dari camping akatsuki akan dimulai minggu depan dihutan kirigakure.

**~TAMAT/OWARI~**

Akhirnya selesai juga...hiks *ngelap ingus yang keluar dari hidung dengan penuh penghayatan(?)|narator=ieeuuww...jorok lo thor *. Sudah sekian lama fict ini ditinggal dan juga beberapa kata yang hilang dari pikiran saya,maka jadilah chapter terakhir gaje gini...,gomen ya minna.

Baik,karena fict ini sudah tamat. Maka Zhitachi akan meneruskan fict baru Zhitachi,dan minggu depan Zhitachi akan merilis fict baru yang judulnya 'My Blood Venom S2:Next Generation..'.

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND SAYONARA...**


End file.
